The Fullmetal Phantom
by cartoonfan20
Summary: Danny and his friends along with Jazz find them self in a whole new world.lost from each other.there Danny meet the Fullmetal alchemist now they must find his friends an a way home with there help. DxS EdxWin JazzxOc TuckerxOc AlxMei RoyxRiza LingxLanFand
1. Danny in a whole new world

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 1

_Danny 15_

_Sam 15_

_Tucker 15_

_Jazz 17_

_Edwards 15_

_Al 14_

_Winry 15_

_takes place sometime after Phantom Planet and during Road of hope._

* * *

><p>Alchemy: the science of understanding, deconstructing, and reconstructing matter. However, it is not an all-powerful art; it is impossible to create something out of nothing. If one wishes to obtain something, something of equal value must be given. This is the Law of Equivalent Exchange, the basis of all alchemy. In accordance with this law, there is a taboo among alchemists: human transmutation is strictly forbidden - for what could equal the value of a human soul.<p>

A young man with golden eyes and blond hair was standing on a hill overlooking the village of Resembool where he grew up. The young man's name is Edward Elric…mostly known as the fullmetal alchemist. Every state alchemist is given a code name.

Ed joined the State Military after Roy Mustang came to see him. Alongside him was his brother Alphonse Elric who's soul is trapped in a suit of armor after trying to bring back there dead mother. Ed lost his left leg ,his brother lost his entire body. In a desperate effort to save his brother, Edward sacrificed his right arm to affix Alphonse's soul to a suit of armor. Since then they have been looking for a way to get there body's back. Winry Rockbell and her grandmother Pinako helped give Ed an auto mail arm and leg to help him on his journey.

Edward and Alphonse returned to Resembool to see Winry and to get Ed's auto mail fixed after Scar attack him and destroyed his auto mail. Winry about killed him when she seen that her auto mail was destroyed. Winry told them it would take three days to rebuild his arm and leg. Al would have to wait for now, until Ed's auto mail is fixed. With the help of Alex Armstrong, Al could come with Ed to the hill to look over Resembool.

Al looked over at his brother and asked… brother do you miss being here?

Ed just looked at him and said …yes Al I do.

Al then looked at up and saw something bright green falling from the sky.

* * *

><p>In a different dimension<p>

A young man with baby blue eyes and jet black hair was inside a lap. The young man's name was Danny Fenton (mostly known as Danny Phantom) Danny has ghost powers, thanks to his girlfriend Samantha Manson and his best friend Tucker Foley.

The whole world knows about Danny's powers, after he saved the world from an asteroid. Since then, Danny has been relaxing in the lap, working on mapping out the ghost zone. A world filled with ghost.

Danny's two parents Jack Fenton and Maddie Fenton are Ghost hunters. They hunt down ghost and study them. One day they built a ghost portal to get to the ghost zone. It did not work so they just quit. When Danny and his friends Sam and tucker told him to go in… Danny at first was like no way I'm not going in there, until Sam told him about all the things that could happen. That's when Danny put on his suit and walked in to the portal and he hit a button that turned on the portal. It infuses his DNA with ectoplasm. Transforming him into a half ghost boy nicknamed "The Halfa" by the rest of the ghost community.

His sister Jazz Fenton (short for Jasmine) has all ways been there for him. She was walking down to the lap to check on Danny. With her there was Sam and tucker. There they saw Danny on the computer. They walked over to him

Danny looked behind him and saw Jazz, Sam and tucker. Hey guys what's up? Danny asked.

We were looking for you. Sam said while looking at him.

Well you found me. Danny said while smiling at them.

Just as Sam was about to say something the computer screen started beeping CODE RED! CODE RED!

Danny looked at the screen and started typing away at it.

Danny what's going on? Sam asked.

It's saying there is something fast moving our way. Danny said still looking at the screen.

Well can you tell what it is? Tucker asked.

Danny just kept looking at the screen typing away I got a lock on it. Danny said. But I'm not getting an ectoplasm reading on it. Danny said.

What do you mean it's not picking up ectoplasm on it? Jazz said.

Danny started running to the portal to shut it down, but it was too late. It was all ready there.

There stood a pure white, nearly formless figure.

Danny hurried up an tuned ghost, ready to fight.

Danny asks… who are you?

It looked at him and said… I am the one you call the world, the universe, God, truth, all, one, and I am you. It said pointing to Danny.

Danny just looked at him. What do you want? He asked.

It looked back at him with a big smile on its face and said I want you.

Danny got ready for the fight, but it wasn't moving. Danny just stood there waiting.

Sam and Tucker didn't move. They felt if they moved it might attack them.

It looked at Danny and said… I wish not to fight young phantom. All I want is you to come with me.

Danny looked at Sam and them and back at it and said why do you want me to come with you?

It looked at him and said …I need you to come with me .I can't tell you why.

Danny said… sorry no deal! If you won't tell me I'm not going.

It looked at Danny and said… you don't have a choice.

Just then a door opened up behind Danny and sucked him in. Sam, Tucker and Jazz were sucked in as well. It just smiled and faded away.

Danny felt his body being ripped apart. He could feel it ripping, it hurt! Danny couldn't take the pain, but just as the pain had started, the pain just stopped. Then he felt himself fall into blackness.

* * *

><p>With Ed and Al<p>

Al looked over at his brother and asked… brother do you miss being here?

Ed just looked at him and said… yes Al I do.

Al then looked up and saw something bright green falling from the sky.

Brother do you see that? Al asked.

Ed looked up and seen what Al was talking about. Yeah Al I do! He said.

Just then, the bright green light landed right next to them. Ed pushed Al out of the way, so he would not get hit by the green light. Al was still in his box while Ed went to look at what fell out of the sky. There was a boy who looked like he was hurt! He yelled out telling Al what he found. Ed walked back up to Al and dragged him with his left hand, to bring him to the boy. Who fell from the sky.

So brother… what are we going to do with him? Al asked, while looking at his brother.

I don't know. I can't leave you here by yourself. Ed said ,while looking at Al.

Just when Ed said that… Alex came running towards them. Once he saw them with the boy on the ground. He asks… what happened here?

Well, you won't believe us, but he fell out of the sky. Ed said to Alex.

Alex looked at them. Ed, tell the truth. He said to Ed.

Ed got really mad…I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!

Al looked at Alex and said…it's true! We saw a bright green light coming towards us! It landed here and we found this boy knocked out! Al said to Alex.

Alex just looked at him, still not believing them. Well let's get him back to the house. He said looking at the boy.

Ed stood up and started walking back to the house, when Al said… umm brother what about me?

Ed froze in place. He forgot to get Al and with a leg that's not auto mail and only one arm, how is he going to bring him back.

Alex looked at them and said…don't worry boys. I brought back a wagon with me. I can pull the boy and Al. You can help me pull it Ed. He said, while ripping off his shirt and flexing his muscles. Ed just stood there feeling sick, but Ed just went ahead and got ready for the long walk back to the house.

* * *

><p>Once there they placed the boy on the couch. Winry went to get him a wet rag.<p>

Ed was writing in his journal about what happened, when he saw winry walk back in with the wet rag. She was giving him death glares… Ed looked at her.

Why are you looking at me like that? Ed said.

Winry walked over to the boy lying on the couch. She put the wet rag on his forehead .She then got up. Walked over to Ed and wacked him in the head with her Wrench. Ed jumped up and started yelling…WINRY WHY DID YOU HIT ME!

Winry, still standing there with her wrench in hand said… I bet you did this to him didn't you?

Ed jump up! No! Why would I hurt him? When, I don't even know him?

Al stepped in (well if you count him sliding over) Brother didn't touch him! He fell out of the sky like we said! Al said to winry as her grandmother walked in.

What's with all the noise? Pinako said, while walking in.

Ed and Al found a boy lying in the field, but I say Ed hurt him. Winry said to her grandmother.

Well keep it down. Some people are trying to sleep. Pinako said to them. She then walked over to the boy.

Ed walked back to the chair he was sitting in, before winry hit him. He also took her wrench with him. He sat back down taking out his journal placing it on his lap and started writing again. Winry came up to him, looking over his shoulder seeing what he was writing. What she seen made her laugh!

Ed heard her laugh. What's so funny? Ed ask her.

Your hand writing is funny! You use your left hand. She said, while still laughing.

Well, you try writing with your left. Ed said.

Winry looked at him, grabbed his journal, took his pen and started writing with her left hand.

Turns out she can't write with her left hand. She then gave his journal back and said… see I can write with my left.

Ed just laughs. Not wanting to get hit with her wrench, that he noticed was in her hand again.

Then the phone started ringing. Winry jump at the sound of the phone! Who could be calling this late at night? She said, while looking at the phone. She walked over to the phone picks it up… Hello Rockbell resident, Winry speaking, how can I help you? She said on the phone.

_Hello, I'm sorry for calling so late, but I'm looking for Major Alex Louis Armstrong? Said, the voice._

Yes, just one sec. Alex! The phone is for you. Winry said.

Alex got up walked over to the phone, after thanking her he took the phone. Hello, this is Major Alex Louis Armstrong.

_Hello Major. This is Major Blaze. I have orders from, Colonel Roy Mustang to help you keep an eye on the Elric brothers. I will also be bringing someone else with me. Major Blaze said on the phone._

Ah, sounds good to me. I could use some help. Alex said on the phone. When will you be here?

_Sometime tomorrow night, my train won't be leaving until noon. Blaze said._

Alright see you tomorrow night Major Blaze. Bye… Alex said.

_Bye_

They both hung up the phone. Alex walked back into the room with everyone. Ed asked… who was that?

Major Blaze. He was telling me the Colonel is sending him. Alex said.

Ed shot out of the chair… WHAT! I don't need any more bodyguards!

Al just shook his head. Wirny wacked him in the head with her wrench, for the second time that night.

Ed jumped back up off the ground… WHAT WAS THAT FOR WINRY! He said yelling his words.

* * *

><p>Danny P.O.V<p>

I could hear someone yelling. I could feel a cold rag on my face. I felt like I was going to puke.

I opened my eyes to see an old lady. She then yelled, saying the boy is awake!

I was still in a daze from what has happened, but I could see what looks like a girl, with long blond hair. She was walking over, with a short guy, with a red coat on and a big muscle man.

I tried to remember what happened.

I remember being in the lap with Sam, Tucker and Jazz. There was a code red. I went to close the portal…then that thing come out of the portal.

The last thing I remember was… it smiling at me and then I felt my body go into this wired door. Then that's it… Now I'm waking up here?

The short blond guy started talking. He asked me if I was okay.

Well, I don't feel any broken bones. I'm still a little bit tired. I answer back. Yeah, just a little tired. Then I asked where am I?

The short blond boy looked at me again and said… you're in Resembool.

I looked… then I started getting up, it hurt like heck, but I needed to get up. I have to find Sam, Tucker and Jazz.

That's when the big muscle man started pushing me back down, telling me to get some rest.

I did as i was told.I just hope sam,tucker and jazz are okay.

_**To Be Continued**_


	2. Jazz Meets Blaze and Amber

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 2

_Danny 15_

_Sam 15_

_Tucker 15_

_Jazz 17_

_Edwards 15_

_Al 14_

_Winry 15_

_Blaze 18_

_Amberlyn 15_

_takes place sometime after Phantom Planet and during Road of hope._

* * *

><p>In East City<p>

Colonel Roy Mustang was sitting in his office with Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye handing him more paper work to sign when a knock came at the door.

Roy looked at the door and said "Come in".

the door opened showing a boy with short black brown hair with dark brown eyes.

"Ah Major Blaze glad you could make it".roy said to blaze.

Blaze just smiled and walked over to the desk took a seat in front of him

"Well you were the one that called me here".blaze said

Roy just smiled,"well i called you here, was i need you to head to Resembool and help Major Armstrong keep an eye on the Elric brothers, i need you to leave some time today" Roy said

Blaze laughed "well sir i can't leave anytime today there are no trains leaving untill tomorrow after noon, ever since scar attacked we have been watching and making sure he didn't get on any trains" Blaze said

Roy slammed his fists into the table "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME THEY SHUT DOWN THE TRIANS!" Roy said very mad

Riza cut in and said "Sir you were the one that told them to shut them down after the Elric brothers left".

Roy just sat there feeling stupid for what he just said.

"Well if thats it i will tell Major Armstrong that i will be joining him on his trip".Blaze said

"Oooh and Roy...i'm going to be needing my friend amberlyn to be coming along with me".Blaze said

Roy looked at him. "why should i let you take her with you Blaze?"

"Well Colonel i'm going to need my top gunner with me she is the best... well not as good as you Riza" Blaze said while looking at Riza hoping she won't shot him.

"Find Blaze just make sure you keep an eye on them and not her, you got that!" Roy said

Blaze looked back "look who's talking" blaze said while smiling

Riza looked puzzled untill she caught Roy looking at her behind she pulled out her gun an pointed it at his head "Sir if you don't stop staring at me i will shot you" Riza said

"Well roy if thats it i guess i will be going"Blaze said getting up

"their is one more thing" Roy said "this is classified information keep it to your self" Roy said handing hin a folder

"Will do sir" Blaze took the folder and left leaving riza and roy alone

"Sir i'm going to only say this once stop looking at my butt!" (_**BANG BANG )**_

* * *

><p>With Major Blaze<p>

Blaze was just leaving roys office when gun shots went off. blaze just smiled to him self as he walked down the hallway. as he was walking he ran into vlad masters, he is führer king bradley right hand man

"Good to see you again major blaze" Vlad said

"Good to see you again brigadier general Vlad, what brings you to the east?"

'The Führer sent me to get some information on Shou Tucker and Nina Tucker"

"Well good luck with that sir"

Blaze made his way out of east central headquarters

Blaze (P.O.V)

_(when did it get so dark out? okay need to find a phonebooth and call armstrong)_

"finally i found a phonebooth" i said running up to it

i dialing the rockbell's hoping it's not to late to be calling, it only took three rings till someone picked up.

_"Hello Rockbell resident, Winry speaking, how can I help you?"_

(_she sound cute)_

"Hello, I'm sorry for calling so late, but I'm looking for Major Alex Louis Armstrong?"

_"Yes, just one sec"_

_(let just hope he is awake and not alseep i don't feel like calling early in the morning to talking to him)_

_"Hello, this is Major Alex Louis Armstrong"_

"Hello Major, This is Major Blaze, I have orders from, Colonel Roy Mustang to help you keep an eye on the Elric brothers, I will also be bringing someone else with me" I said on the phone.

_"Ah, sounds good to me. I could use some help. Alex said on the phone. When will you be here?"_

"Sometime tomorrow night, my train won't be leaving until noon" I said

_"Alright see you tomorrow night Major Blaze, Bye…" Alex said._

"Bye," i said hanging up

_(well i better get back before amber get's mad the last time i was late getting back to the house she about killed me)_

i started walking back home walking out of town and out in the countryside where amber wanted to live it's not bad don't get me wrong but sometime it's nice being in town, walked over to the tree by the hill that looked over at the town, i look up at the stars...i all ways love looking at stars, when somthing caught my eye something bright orange was flying in the sky, at first i thought i was seeing things when it truned and came right at me i jumped out of the way it missed me.

i got back on my feet and ran over to where the light landed, What i saw was a young girl with long orange hair, i check her for any wounds i found nothing i was kinda shocked she was still in one piece so i picked her up i carried her back to the house.

* * *

><p>Back at the house<p>

(Blaze P.O.V still)

I walked into the house to find that amber was not home yet,

I layed the girl down in my room then i walked back into the living room i would have put this girl in amber's room but the last time she found someone in her room she shot at them and beside her room is always so messy she needs to clean her room up,

i walked into the bath room near my room i got a cold rag i walked back into the room she looked well cute i walked over to her placing the cold rag on her forehead i placed some blanket on her then i walked back out into the livingroom pulled out the folder about the elric brother's and sitting down in my chair an started reading but my mind was still trying to figure out what had happend but i could not come up with anything i could feel my self falling asleep then the door slamed open i looked and be hold it's amber she looked pissed

I hate east central! I want to get away from here and move to central Blaze! i swear this place sucks ever since scar went missing it's sooooo boring i need some action" Amber said while storming into her room

_(i'm really glad i didn't put that girl in her room)_

I got up an walked over to her room,

"Amber open the door i got somthing to tell you" i said trying to get her out of her room (_once she gets mad like this she stays in her room)_

"What do you want Blaze!" she said still mad

"Well i was talking to Colonel Mustang he wants us to join Major Alex Louis Armstrong with the Elric brothers" I said hoping she would be happy.

"So we are leaving east central then right?"

"Yeah we will be leaving tomorrow at noon"...next thing i know she comes running out of her room hugging me screaming yes over and over again she was happy then it hit me the mystery girl

"Hey before i forget i was on my way home when i stoped at that hill near are place you know the one with the tree,(she noded) well i stoped over there real qick to look at the stars, when i seen this orange light it came flying at me i jumped out of the way in time, i got back up and walked over to where it landed, i found this girl with long orange hair she had no wounds so i carryed her back here and put her in my room" i said

She started laughing "Are you drunk Blaze?"

"NOOO! i'm not drunk if you don't believe me then go look in my room then!" i said

"Fine i will" she started walking over to my room she opened the door she then shut it and walked back over "so you found her and brought her back here you didn't take her to a doctor to make sure she is alright?" she said

"Yeah we are to far away from the town near east central so i thought i would go get a doctor in the morning to make sure she was all right" I said

"Well i guess we will just have to worry about this tomorrow, well i'm going to bed wake me up okay?"

"Yeah will do"

"get some sleep were getting up early so try to get some sleep" Amber said

"Night"

We said at the same time she walked into her room i walked over to the couch took a blanket an a pillow and layed on the couch soon i feel alseep

* * *

><p>Jazz P.O.V<p>

I could feel something on my forehead, the sun was shinning into my room...i opened my eyes when i notice that this wasn't my room then i heard a noise coming from outside the door, i slowly walked over to the door, i put my ear up to the door frame trying to hear the voices i could barely hear them but i could make out what one of the voices saying

_"Blaze get up! we need to start getting ready you need to go get the tickets come on, wake up you lazy bum GRR! come on wake up! fine sleep in see if i care!_

Well make that one voice, well she sounds really mad, i need to know what happend last night i remember being in the lab with danny sam and tucker when that creepy figure came in, then that thing pointed at danny and said i want you, then that door opened up behind him and we got sucked in i felt my body being ripped apart, What is alchemy?where have i heard this before, when we went through that door, those symbols the circles, alchemy, for now i will just try to forget about this an find out where i'm at.

so i opened the door the door and walked out, i could hear someone on the couch sleeping

i walked into the another room i could see a girl wearing what i think look's like Military clothes

she had short dark hair i could not see her face she was over the stove cooking somthing i could not tell what she was cooking, she truned around and saw me her eyes were light blue eyes

"I see your up would you like somthing to eat?" she aske me

"Umm no i'm not really that hungry thanks anyways". I said

"Well then if don't want any food would like something to drink?" she ask me

"Yeah i could use some water, thank you" I took a seat at the table while she got me some water

she walked over to me with the water i took it thanking her she walked over and took a seat across from me

"can you tell me where i'm at?" I asked hoping i can find out where i am

"Your in east central" she told me "my friend found you last night he said you fell out of the sky"

_(WAIT! i fell out of the sky i should be dead then)_i thought

"My name amberlyn but you can just call me amber whats your name?" she asked me

"My name is Jasmine fenton but everyone calls me jazz"

"well it's nice to meet you so where are you from?"

"i'm from amity park"

"i never heard of it is that in drachma?"

"drachma?never heard of that place?"

"what country are you from?"

"i'm from the United states? what country am i at?" i ask i'm starting to get worried

"your in Amestris...i never heard of the United states?" she looked at me puzzled

"Well good to see your up" said a voice i heard from behind me i looked behind me, there standing in the door way wearing nothing but some pants he had what looks like a metal arm he looked like he has been working out he has a six pack he still a little bit small for muscle's but look's like he has been working out, he has short Black hair brown eyes _(v__ery cute looking)_

* * *

><p>(Blaze P.O.V)<p>

_(Well i better get up i need to get the ticket's for the train, wait is that bacon i smell cooking well frist some bacon then a nice shower then i will go get the tickets)_

i got up from the couch and started walking over to the kitchen when i heard two voices talking i saw that are guest is up so i walked in

"Well good to see your up" i said to the girl

she looked like she seen a ghost when she saw me i looked puzzled for a second when i notice that i was not wearing a shirt ''_carp''_ i thought well it's to late now

"Blaze go put on a shirt before you scare her with you uglyness" Amber said

"HEY! you know i'm better looking then all the guys you dated" i shot back sometimes she gets on my nerves

"Hey the guys i date are way hotter then you, you look like a dead dog!"

"you know what i'm not taking this from some one who can't hold on to a guy for more then one day" i shot back

"Your one to talk you never go on dates your always working or reading your stupid alchemy books you never once asked anyone out on a date some times i wounder if you even like girls" she shot back

"You know what i'm not having this talk this morning i'm just going to get some bacon and get a shower and go get are tickets...and maybe a cup of coffee" i said

"your no fun" she said

i walked over to the counter to got me some bacon and a cup of coffee normally i don't drink coffee i hate that stuff but i need it to help me wake up i walked over to the table and sat down with the girls

"Well i'm glad your alright" i said

"Yeah thanks by the way for finding me" she said

"Well it's my job to help people out, my name is Blaze it's nice to meet you"

i stuck out my metal hand to shake her's

"nice to meet you Blaze my name is Jasmine fenton" she shook my hand

"Can i ask you guys somthing?" she ask me

"sure" amber said

"why don't you guys have last names?"

"Well are parents liked are names and didn't want last names it's a long story" i said

"So you two are brother and sister then?" she said

I started laughing "no way we are just friends"

she laughing too "me his sister yeah right!"

"well jasmine if you need to call someone we have a phone in the living room an if you need some cloths amber has some cloths that might fit" you i said

"well thanks i might go use the phone" she got up and walked out of the kitchen

Amber looked at me i looked back, "what? she needs some cloths your the only one here that has cloths that can fit here"

"thats not it you dork she seems lost when i asked her where she lives at she said she lives in amity park and i know for a fact that there is no place called that in Amestris and when i asked her if that is in dracma, she said she never heard of it then i asked her what country she is from she said the united states i think she might be nuts" Amber said sounding crazy

"Well as i told you she fell out of the sky she might be from somewhere else " i said looking at my coffee

"Blaze i know your lying so stop that i think she might be nuts"

"well i don't, from what you, told me sounds like somthing i read in my books about a door way,

she might be from the other side of the gate i saw" i said still looking at my coffee

"Blaze what you saw was somthing that was not there we both know that what you saw was fake"

"IT WAS NOT FAKE !" We both sat there for a sec when i spoke up

"it was not fake amber it was real we both know it, you just don't want to thats fine but i saw it i saw the truth, now i want you to be nice to jazz she needs are help" i said getting up

"Blaze i'm sorry i didn't mean to say that it just slipped out sorry"

"It's fine amberpoo"

"What did i say about you calling me that? Do you want me to get shot?"

"never call you that, i forgot sorry" i said hoping she won't shot me

"your off the hook this time but next time you will have a bullet hole in you foot you got that!

"Yeah got that, now i'm going to check on jazz you go get ready okay?

"Yeah gotcha blaze"

I walked into the living room she looked like she was going to throw the phone out

"Did you get ahold of anyone?" I asked

"No i didn't" she said she was getting mad

"Well i'm going to be stoping by east central later if you want i can see if i can find there numbers there?". i asked

"No you don't have to i'm just worred about my friends thats all" she said worred

"Well give me their names and i can talk to some people and see if i can find them"

"well here is the thing i don't think you can find them" she said

"And why's that?"

"well you might think i'm crazy"

"i won't i said"

"well i think i might be in a new dimension"

I looked at her "well then lets see if you are, have you ever heard of alchemy?"

she looked at me "yes i do"

"well have you ever heard of state alchemists?"

"No i have not"

"okay what do you know about alchemy?"

well from what i seen in that door

"Wait the door?" i asked _('has she seen the truth?)_

"yeah a door let me start from the begining"

"okay"

"well me and my brother and his friends were in are parents lap talking when the alarm started going off my brother ran over to the portal and hit a button locking the portal but it didn't work it got to us, it was weird looking it was nothing but white had no eyes but a mouth my brother went to fight it but it didn't fight but it wanted my brother he told it no and i didn't care the next thing i knew i'm being sucked into a door feeling my body being ripped apart i seen weird looking circles then i seen alot of them and next thing i know i called it alchemy i understand it i knew how to use it with out a circle i bet i sound crazy right now don't i?" she asked

"Hey you okay?"

my mind was stump (_she seen the gate and yet she does not have nothing missing an i seen the gate an i lost my arm how did she do it?)_

she gave me a small shake asking me if i was okay i snaped out of my daze

"Yeah i'm okay i was just thinking sorry "

"it's cool"

"well then you are not from here, your going to have to come with us we can't leave you here, if what you have told me is ture your friends are out there, you guys seen the truth and with that you guys can use alchemy, first we need to get to Resembool then once we are done we can go find your brother and his friends" I said

"Thanks but i don't want to be in the way"

"You won't trust me right now your in a whole new world that you know nothing about your going to need are help, your going to need some cloths amber can take you to get some cloths while i get are tickets"

"No you don't have to do that i can just wear these for now"

"No you going to get some cloths, your going to need them trust me, now come with me" i said walking over to amber's room

"Amber i need you to take jazz cloths shoping okay? i said opeing her door

"Okay why?"

"she needs cloths and she is coming with us"

"Blaze she can't you already..."

"she is coming with us, she can tell you the story i need to get ready an go talk to roy so do what i ask for once please" i said hoping she would

"Fine blaze i will "she said walking over

"thanks"

"your welcome, come on jazz we need to hurry it's nine we need to be out of here by noon"

"okay" jazz said

they took off with all the money i had in my room an out the door, there i was left alone

i walked into the bathroom got myself a shower once i was done with my shower i got packed and ready to go, i walked out of the house locked the door and started walking to east central.

* * *

><p>i got to east central, i made my way up the steps and went to roy's office i knock on his door i heard a "who is it "<p>

"It's Blaze sir"

"Come in"roy said

"I thought you be getting ready to go Blaze?" roy asked me

"well i'm getting ready but somthing happend last night"

I told him about jazz and what she told me

"so your telling me that she knows alchemy and she might not be from this world?" roys said

"yes"

"well sounds just like what ed told me this morning" Roy said looking at me

"Wait you mean ed found one of jazz's friends?" i said hoping he did

"Yes they found a young boy his name is Danny fenton, from what they have told me, was the samething you told me just now" Roy said

"So they found her brother thats good news for jazz, i need to tell her this thanks, Roy could you call armstrong for me and tell him we will be bringing danny's sister to him" i said rushing out the door

"Will do"

I got the tickets for the train, i found the girls on my way there i told jazz that we found her brother she will be seeing him real soon she jump for joy and huged me thanking me, we got on the train and got out of there

_it's going to be a long train ride._

_to be continued_


	3. Danny meet ed and winry, vlad attacks

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 3

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first Law of Equivalent Exchange. ~ Alphonse Elric, Full Metal Alchemist

I wish they would have put this in brotherhood

* * *

><p>In Resembool<p>

Ed was the first one up,he was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee watching the sun rise

he then heard someone walking into the kitchen he saw the mystery kid that fell from the sky

"Good moring" Ed said "would you like some coffee?" ed asked

"No thanks"Danny said sitting down at the table

"My name is edward elric whats yours?" Danny asked

"My name is danny fenton nice to meet you edward" Ed said shaking danny's hand

"You sure you don't want coffee?" Ed asked waving his mug

"Yeah i'm sure coffee stunts your growth anyways" Danny said

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTER THEN ROY MUSTANG'S MINISKIRT?" Ed yelled jumping in the air

"I didn't say that" Danny tried saying but was cut off my a wrench that was thrown at ed's head making him fall to the floor

"What was that for winry?" Ed asked rubbing his head

"That was for yelling at four in the morning" winry said "oh good morning my name is winry rockbell" winry said binging her hand to shake danny's hand

"My name is danny fenton nice to meet you winry" Danny said shaking winry's hand

winry then sat down with danny and ed

"So can you tell me where i'm at?" danny asked

"your in resembool" winry said

"how far is that from amity park?" Danny asked

"Amity park never heard of it,is that some where is drachma?" ed asked

"Drachma where is that?" Danny said

"That on the border of Amestris" Ed said

"And where is Amestris at?" Danny asked

"Your in Amestris"ed said

Danny just sat there, so much was going on, one minute he was in the lap with jazz sam and tucker now he is in a place called resembool

"Hey you okay?"Winry asked

"Yeah i'm fine" danny said "Can you tell me what you did with my bag?"

"I put them in the closet i'll go get them for you" winry said leaving danny and ed alone

"So danny you part of the military?" Ed asked taking a sip of his coffee

"No why?" Danny asked

"Well thats the only thing i could think of for why you fell out of the sky" Ed said

"Wait i fell out of the sky?" Danny asked alarmed

"Yeah you fell right out of the sky" Ed said "me and al saw you fall"

"Was i the only one that you guys saw falling?" Danny asked

"Yeah you were the only one we saw falling" ed said taking a sip of his coffee "Why were there more of you guys?"

"Yeah there is more of us i have a sister a girlfriend and a friend that were with me when this thing attacked us and sucked me into this door way, i'm hoping they didn't get sucked into the door too"

"Can you tell me what attacked you?" Ed asked

"Yeah there was a pure white, nearly formless figure standing in front of me i asked who it was and it said I am the one you call the world, the universe, God, truth, all, one, and I am you It said pointing at me" Danny said shivering at the last part of the memory

Now it was ed's turn to be quiet

_(What he just told me sounds just like what i saw but how?)_

"Danny do you know anything about alchemy?" Ed asked

"You know if you would have asked me that before the attack i would have asked you what is it but since that attack i know what that is" Danny said

"What did you give up?" Ed asked

"I didn't give up anything" Danny said

Just as ed was about to say something winry walked back in with danny's bag

"Here you go danny" Winry said giving danny his bag

"thank you winry" danny said taking his bag

"I never seen a bag like that before where did you get it?"

"i got it for my birthday from my girlfriend, this bag is from 1854 she thought it would look cute with me" Danny said smiling at the bag

"i would love to have a bag like that" Winry said "Why don't you ever buy me things like that ed?"

"I would buy you stuff like that if you didn't hit with me your wrench!" Ed said

As ed and winry were fighting danny was digging in his bag for his phone he found it, this caught winry's eye

"What do you have there?" winry asked

"It's a cell phone" danny said

"What's a cell phone?" ed asked

"It's a phone with out a land line"danny said

"so it's like a radio?" ed asked

"kinda just smaller"

"Where would you get something like that?" winry asked

"from the mall or where every you can find a store"

"I have been to almost every store in amestris and i never seen this cell phone" ed said

"your telling me that your country does not have cell phones here just land lines?" danny asked"so that means you don't have computers here as well?"

"Whats a computer?" winry asked

Danny just pulled out of his bag his laptop

"This is a computer but everyone call's them laptops"danny said

"What can it do?" winry asked

"it can look up stuff on the internet and can save pictures video's and other things on it" danny said showing winry his laptop "My firend tucker built it to never go dead so i can have this thing run forever"

"This stuff is like something out of a sci fiction book i read, your not from the future are you?" ed asked Before danny could answer ed winry spoke up

"Whats this little clocked down here do?" Winry asked pointing at the screen

"Oh that thats the clock it gives you the time and gives you the days and the month"danny said clicking on it "see to day is may 15th 2011"

"Umm danny the year is wrong on this thing, the year is 1914" winry said

"No the year is right" Danny said

"No the year is wrong it's 1914" ed said

"That can't be" danny said sittin down "If the year is 1914 then i am from the future, but if i am from the future then how come we don't have alchemy?"

"maybe alchemy just died out years ago and you were sent back here to learn it and bring it back to your time?" winry said

"No if thats it then what happend to your country" danny said

"You could be from a different dimension" ed said drinking his coffee "I recall reading about this in an alchemy book about how there is away to travel to different worlds but no one has ever poved it" Ed walked over to his bag and pulled out his journal and flipping through pages he found the page he was looking for

"Here danny read this" ed said handing danny the journal, danny took the journal and started reading, As danny read he could tell he was reading stuff about a portal just like what his parents built "This sounds just like what my parents did but with out alchemy" Danny said handing ed's journal back

"How did your parents do that?" Winry asked

"Well my parents built a portal that could access the ghost zone" danny said pulling up a picture of the portal on the computer"this is what it looks like" danny said

"I would love to take it a part and put it back together again" Winry said

"Whats with her?" Danny asked

"She is an automail mechanic" Ed said

"I've heard of that" Danny said

"So how did your parents get the portal to work?" Winry asked

"Well it didn't work untill i walked into it and got it to work" Danny said

"How did you do that?" winry asked

"Well my dad built and _on _and _off _switch in the portal, when i walked in it,it shocked me it infuses my DNA with ectoplasm, transforming me into a half ghost boy" Danny said changing into his ghost half "Once the portal was working ghost started come throught so i had to fight them off and trying to keep my secret from the world, then one day everything started going wrong i went back into the portal while it was off and truned it on while i was inside, i tried to get rid of my ghost half, then in time there was an asteroid heading to earth we tried everything to stop it, vlad tryed turnting it intangible but he failed so i went to the world and told them i have a plan we would turn the world intangible, so i went into the ghost zone and got all the ghost and we turned the world intangible, the asteroid past right throught, now the world knows my secret" Danny told them

"Thats a lot to take in" Winry said sitting down

"Well i thought you should know since i am from a different world" Danny said

"So your a hero in your world?" Ed asked

"Yeah it's not easy being a hero" Danny said

"Well danny like yourself i to hold a secret but different from your own, in this world there is a taboo for alchemist trying to bring back the dead is strictly forbidden, me and al tryed to bring are mother back it failed i lost my left leg and my brother lost his body, so i bounded his soul to a large suit of steel armor, thats cost me my right arm, since that day i've been looking for a way to get my brother back his body, we found out that the philosopher's stone can get his body back and once i'm done getting my automail arm fixed i'm going to find out how to make one" Ed told danny  
>"So do you think this philosopher's stone could help get me back home?" danny asked<p>

"I might" Ed told him

by the time they were done talking they learn a lot about danny and his past same as ed's and al's past, danny and ed grow hungry so danny help wirny cook breakfast, as danny help wirny cook ed walked over to the phone in the living room and dialed roy's number

_"Who ever is calling me this early in the morning will get hurt!" Roy said_

"Well good morning to you too roy"

_"Ed is that you? why are you calling at five in the morning?"_

"Well roy i got some news for you, we found a boy his name is danny fenton he know's alchemy he has seen what i have seen roy and to top it off he is from a different dimension"

_"Ed have you been drinking?"_

"No roy i have not been drinking! i'm telling you the turth, i remember reading about this in a book by an alchemist"

_"Well ed if your telling the turth then i'm going to have to take your word for it, When blaze get there give him the information then when he is done helping you send him back to east central"_

"Whatever roy, I'll call you if i get anymore information" ed said hanging up the phone

Ed walked back into the kitchen,he saw that alex was up an was talking to danny

"So your not from around here are you?" Alex asked  
>"No i live far away from here" Danny said<p>

"So what brings you all the way out here?" Alex asked taking a sip of his coffee

"Well you see i'm looking for some of my friends" Danny said taking a sip of his water

"Well danny i would be glad to help you find your friends" Alex said

"Thanks alex, But you don't have to do that" Danny said

soon breakfast was over, winry went back to work on ed's automail while ed and danny talked about alchemy, pinako woke up and started helping winry

the time was about 9:30 when the phone started ringing

"Hello this is winry rockbell speaking how can i help you?" winry asked taking the cord to the phone and rapping it around her finger

_"Well hello there winry this is roy mustang, i'm calling to talk to ed i got some news for him" Roy said_

"Oh hi roy, i'll go get ed for you" winry said running into the living room she saw ed talking with danny

"Ed the phone is for you" winry said

"Thanks winry" ed said he got up and walked into the other room, he picked up the phone,"hello this is ed speaking"

_"Hey ed this is roy got some good news for your friend and for you"_

"Oh really and what is it?" Ed asked

_"Blaze found danny's sister and is bringing her down with him"_

"Wait blaze the lightning alchemist? Ed asked

_"Yup, he saw her fall out of the sky just like danny"_

"So he found danny's sister?"

_"Yup, he is bringing her down there with him"_

"Thanks roy for telling me this" ed said hanging up the phone on him Ed walked back in to the livng room and sat downin the chair next to danny

"Hey danny got some good news for you" ed said

"And what good news do you have for me?" danny asked

"They found your sister, she will be coming here tonight with blaze" ed said

"That's great, wait if jazz is here then that means tucker and sam are here too" Danny said not to happy

"Well you can join me and al on are journey" ed said

"Yeah we can always use a new face" Al said in his crate

"thanks ed and al" Danny said

* * *

><p>On the train<p>

"Are we there yet?" amber was whining,

"Amber it's only been an hour since we left" blaze said

"What ever i'm going to take a nap" amber said

"Is she always like this?" Jazz asked

"You don't have to live with her" Blaze said

"Does someone want to get shot?" amber said pulling out her gun

"does someone want to get shocked?" Blaze said pulling out his glove

"Grr.. fine you win?" amber said laying back down

"What do you mean shocked?" Jazz asked

"In the military every state alchemist is given a code name mine is the lightning alchemist"

"That's amazing, How did you learn that?" Jazz asked

"Well you see just like the flame alchemist i use this glove to make static electric it's made out of the same stuff you make carpet with, just add alittle alchemy and bam you got lightning" Blaze told jazz

"Could you teach me something like that?" Jazz asked

"Sure, but in return you have to teach me something, it's part of are code as alchemist's" Blaze said

"Well i don't know what i could teach you... Other then cooking" Jazz said looking at blaze

"That can work" Blaze said smiling he then notice that everyone was gone on the train

"Guys we are the only one's on the train"Blaze said

"Thats good right?" Jazz asked

"some time's it is but i'm not like this, Amber get up and watch jazz i'm going to check the other cars" Blaze said getting up and walking to the front of the train leaving jazz and amber alone

With blaze

As blaze walked to the front he could see no one at all he was not liking what he was seeing he walked into the cargo car just as he walked in the door shut locking him in

"Well i thought you would never show up" said a dark voice

"Show yourself!" blaze said putting on his glove

"In time blaze, first i want to talk" said the dark voice

"What you afraid to show yourself?" Blaze said smiling

"I'm not afraid to show myself, i just know once i do you'll attack me i read your file i must say you are smart for your age" the voice said

"Your starting to piss me off here pal now show yourself!" Blaze said sending a lightning blot out of his hand

"Fine you want to see me you got it" said the voice

Blaze was shocked to see what was standing in front of him, well more like floating in front of him was a man with black hair with a white cape and red eyes and bule green skin

"Who or what are you?" Blaze asked

"My name is Vlad Plasmius" said vlad smiling

"Why are you?" Blaze asked

"I'm here for you" Vlad said

"Bring it" Blaze said

Vlad shot a Ecto Ray at blaze, blaze jumped out of the way he then snapped his fingers and shot a lightning blot at vlad, vlad fell to the ground but got back up, Vlad then clapped his hands and slamed them to the ground making spikes fly put of the ground, blaze did the same thing hoping to stop the spikes which it did, vlad then shot another ecto ray blaze snapped his finger blocking his attack with his alchemy blaze then took off running and jumped and nailed vlad in the face knocking vlad down on his back,"You fool you fell for my trap" Just as vlad said that three other vlads came out of thin air and grabbed him pinning him to the ground, vlad got back and walked over to blaze

"You cheater!' Blaze yelled, Vlad just smiled and walked over to blaze hand

"Now now my boy i'm going to help you, now hold still while i put this on your arm" vlad said pulling out a wired device, it was a circle device with needles sticking out of it, vlad then put the circle device around his hand, vlad then turned it on making blaze scream, Green sparks start shooting into his body, his hair turns white his eye's turn green he starts to glow, vlad just smiled once the device was done vlad took it off,

"listen to me blaze and listen good i just gave you ghost powers don't ask me why just be glad i did, now i must go, got more stuff to do have fun with your powers while you can" Vlad said as he disappeared, That was the last thing blaze saw before passing out

* * *

><p>With Amber and Jazz<p>

"Whats taking blaze so long to get back" Amber said getting worried

"We should go see if he is alright" Jazz said getting up and walking over to the door to the next car

"Yeah lets go" Amber said following her

The two walked towards the front,"Just like blaze said no one is on the train" Amber said they kept moving, they soon got to the cargo car but could not open the door amber looked inside and saw someone laying on the floor

"There is someone in there, stand back i'm going to shoot the lock!" Amber said pulling out her gun jazz took cover _**(BANG BANG) **_Two shots were fired and amber kicked the door making it slide back she then rushed to the person, jazz was right behind her

"Oh my gosh it's blaze" jazz said looking at blaze

"Blaze can you hear me, what the hell happened to you?" amber asked checking his pulse

Blaze opened his eyes to the sound of his name the only words that came out of blaze mouth was _**"Vlad Plasmius" **_he then closed his eyes again

"Do you know who that is jazz?" Amber asked looking at jazz

"Yes i do, but how could he be here he wasn't with us when that thing sucked us into that door" Jazz said

"What did vlad do to him?" Amber said

"I know what he did, but for some reson i can't figure out how vlad did it" Jazz said looking around the room

"Well you going to tell me what he did?" Amber asked

"He turned blaze into a halfa, just like himself and my brother" Jazz said looking back at amber

"He did something like this to your brother?" Amber asked  
>"No" Jazz said<p>

"Is there a cure?" Amber asked

"No there is not or my brother would not have his powers" Jazz said

"Then what do we do?" Amber asked looking at blaze

"We can take him back to are seats and when he wakes up he can tell us what happened" jazz said taking blaze legs

"Thats sounds good to me"amber said taking his shoulders and they started to carried blaze back to there seats, laying him down they talk to them selfs, it was a few hours before blaze woke back up during that time he changed back to his self

Blaze started waking up and saw amber and jazz talking

"How long have i been out?" Blaze asked getting up

"You have been out for two hours" Amber said "What happened in the cargo car?"

"So that wasn't a dream" Blaze said looking at them "Well i walked into the cargo room and the door locked on me i couldn't get out, then i heard a voice i told who ever it was to come out he did, he told me his name was vlad plasmius then we started fighting he won, there were three of him he then put this wired circle device on my hand and it shocked me, when it was done he took it off i could not move he told me that he as given me ghost powers and to have fun with my powers for now' Blaze told them while looking at his hand where vlad put the device at

"Vlad is up to something" Jazz said

"Well whatever vlad did it didn't work" Blaze said looking up at jazz

"Well blaze it kinda did" Jazz said trying not to freak blaze out

"What do you mean?"blaze asked

"Well when me and amber found you, you had white hair and green eyes and you were glowing" jazz said

"But i'm now glowing now, what happened then?" Blaze asked looking at his clothes

"Well you see my brother has ghost powers just like you he can change back to human and back to ghost at will, so you changed back about an hour ago" Jazz told blaze

"I have ghost powers?" Blaze said starting to get freaked out

"Yeah, when we get to my brother he can teach you how to use them" Jazz said

"Well then looks like i can add another thing to my list to things i can do" Blaze said laughing

It was about nine a clock when the train arrived at Resembool Blaze amber and jazz got off and walked over to a bench, jazz and amber sat down while blaze looked for a phone to call alex, Blaze found a pay phone and dialed the rockbell's resident's, once he was done talking to alex he hung up the phone and joined the girls

"So they on the way?" Amber asked

"Yeah thier on there way here" Blaze said taking a seat next to jazz

* * *

><p>With danny edward and alex<p>

"So you happy your going to see your sister?" Ed asked

"Yeah knowing she is alright makes me happy" Danny said smiling

"We should be there in a few minutes" Alex said

* * *

><p>At the train station<p>

Blaze was talking with jazz and amber when he heard a voice "Blaze it's so great to see you again" Blaze looked and saw armstrong coming at him blaze foze in fear the last time blaze saw armstrong he gave him a bear hug and it about killed him, Alex gave blaze a hand shake blaze was surprise "It's good to see you to alex" Blaze said

"So this is the lightning alchemist" Ed said walking up behind alex

"Yup thats me, you must be edward the fullmetal alchemist" Blaze said walking up to ed and bringing out his hand to ed's

"Nice to meet you too" Ed said shaking his hand

"Well we should get going before it get's to dark" Alex said

Everyone followed alex back to the house danny jazz and blaze were talking while amber ed and alex walked in front of them

"So your telling me that vlad is here as well and he gave blaze ghost powers?" Danny asked

"Yeah thats what were telling you" Blaze said

"Well were going to need to find vlad and stop him" Danny said

"I'm with you i want to knock his lights out for what he did to me" Blaze said

"So have you heard from tucker or sam?" Danny asked them

"Sorry danny we haven't"jazz told danny "but blaze has some friends looking for them"

"If anyone knows anything about anyone falling out of the sky roy will call me" Blaze told danny

"Thanks blaze" Danny said

"Anytime" Blaze said "So danny, jazz told me you could help teach me how to use my powers"

"Yeah i could teach you how to use your powers" danny said

"Thanks, well looks like were here" blaze said

* * *

><p>Once inside<p>

Ed walk over to the couch and sat down while danny talked with jazz alex told everyone he was going to bed so that left blaze amber and winry to talk

"So i hear your a good automail mechanic" Blaze said

"The best in town"Winry said

"Do you think you could take a look at my arm it's not moving the way i want it to move" Blaze asked winry

"Sure i can take a look at it in my work shop, if follow me i can take a look at it" Winry said walking into her work shop with blaze following her, amber walked over to danny and ed and talked with them, winry told blaze to take off his coat and to take a seat while she got her tools blaze did has he was told and sat down

"Well it looks fine on the outside but lets see what she looks like on the inside" Winry said taking the panel off his arm and took alook inside his arm "Who ever made this did a bad job in making it the parts are way to old and the wires are week no wounder your arm is not working right" winry said

"Do you think you can fix it?"

"I can try but i need to order new parts, if i place them in tomorrow i can get them here in two to three weeks" Winry said putting back the panel on his arm

"I have to be out of here when ed leaves" Blaze said looking at his arm

"Well i don't know what to tell you, your arm need work before you can leave" Winry said "I don't care if you were order to watch ed your going to get your arm fixed" winry said while taking off blaze arm

"Hey what are you doing i said i can't stay!" Blaze said trying to get winry off his arm

"Ed get in here i need your help' Winry called which ed came running in

"What is it winry?" Ed asked

"I need you to hold blaze down while i take his arm off" Winry said

"Wait one sec winry i told you i can't stay here i have to leave when ed leaves" Blaze said trying to get up but couldn't winry had him pinned down

"Blaze just do as she says or she will hurt you" Ed said standing in the door way  
>"Fine you win wirny" Blaze said giving up<p>

Winry was happy with this and started taking apart his arm, While winry took blaze arm off, jazz was looking at a suit of armor

"This suit of armor is cool looking, why is it in a crate?" Jazz asked looking at the armor

"Oh that...well you...i...umm" ed tried saying something before someone cut him off

"I'm his brother, alphonse elric,but you can just call me al, nice to meet you" Al said

"Did that suit of armor just talk?" Jazz said trying not to freak out

"Yeah it's a long story" ed said while rubbing his neck

"Hi nice to meet you to alphonse, my name is Jasmine fenton but you can call me jazz for short" jazz said smiling at al

"So is anyone hungry?" winry asked coming out of the work shop

"No we ate on the train" Jazz said

"You guys got to eat i was knocked out when we got food" Blaze said walking out with out his automail arm

"oops forgot about that, sorry blaze" jazz said while rubbing her neck

"I'ts okay jazz" Blaze said

"Well if you want we have some leftover stew you can have?" Winry asked

"Yeah stew sounds good" Blaze said smiling

When blaze was done eating they were told were they can sleep, blaze told them they have some tents that amber and him can use, so they slept outside while jazz and danny took the couch

Blaze couldn't sleep so he walked over to the wall that sat not to far from the house, jazz saw blaze sitting by himself so she joined him

"I see someone couldn't sleep" jazz said while jumping up on the wall next to blaze

"There is so much on my mind how could i sleep" Blaze said looking at jazz

"Well your not the only one" Jazz said looking up at the starts

"Thats ture" Blaze said looking upat the stars as well

"Danny's really worried about tucker and sam" jazz said

"You guys will find them" Blaze said "i love night it's the only time i can see the stars"

"Yeah you and my brother both love stars" Jazz said smiling while looking at blaze

"You brother got good taste" Blaze said looking at jazz

"You never told me how you lost your arm" jazz said while pointing at his arm that was missing

"It's a long story" blaze said putting his left hand on his side where is arm use to be

"I have time" Jazz said

"Well it all started when i was six my parents died in an accident, all i had was my four year old brother to watch, when i turned ten i was still learning about alchemy and my brother was chasing after amber he was in love with her it made me laugh, there was a nasty storm that came through one day we stayed with are neighbor she was a nice lady, the next day after the storm amber and jack went out to play i went to go get some stuff for us to use outside, when i came back outside i could hear screaming i took off running and saw jack and amber being dragged down river i jumped in after them i managed to get amber out of the water and i went after jack, the water was really high, the last thing i saw was jack screaming, my head hit a tree branch knocking me out when i came too they found me washed up on the side and my brother drowed, i lost my brother that day so i went to a teacher she taught all she knew, when i truned thirteen i tryed human transmutation, but failed i lost my right arm that night amber found me and hurried and got me back to her house, there her grandma got in touch with an automail mechanic, three months it took me to get use to my automail the pain hurt, once i turned fifthteen i joined the state military" Blaze said looking up at the stars with a tear sliding down his cheek

"Wow" was all jazz could say

"Yeah the only person that knows this is roy mustang" Blaze said wiping his eyes

"So does this mean you can use alchemy with out a transmutation circle?" Jazz asked

"Yeah i can, how do you know that?" Blaze asked

"Well i know i can use alchemy with out a transmutation circle" Jazz said

"Yeah thats right you seen the gate as well" Blaze said slapping his hand to his forehead

"Yeah" Jazz said trying not to laugh

"Well jazz i think we should try and get some sleep" Blaze said

"Yeah your right, see you in the morning blaze good night" Jazz said jumping off the wall and started walking back to the house

"Good night to you too jazz" blaze said smiling

Jazz went back into the house while blaze looked at the stars when someone said somthing

"Well wan't that sweet" ed said walking up behind blaze

"Huh... oh hey ed what are you doing out?" Blaze asked

"Well i came out for some fresh air and heard you and jazz talking" ed said jumping up on the wall

"How much did you hear?" Blaze asked while looking at ed

"Everything" ed said "you don't have to worry about me telling anyone"

'I have no worries since roy gave me this folder with your secret on it" Blaze said "thats why he sent me here"

"THAT BASTARD!" Ed yelled

"Calm down ed" Blaze said "roy only told me cause i can keep a secret"

"Still he has no right to tell who ever he wants!" Ed said to blaze

"True" Blaze said "well ed if were done talking i'm going to try and get some sleep"

"Yeah were done for now" ed said getting off the wall "but tomorrow i want to know more what roy told you"

"Sure i'll give you the folder" Blaze said walking back to his tent

"Well good night" Ed said walking back to the house

"Good night to you too" blaze said while getting into his tent

* * *

><p>Sam awoke to the nosie of someone cooking she looked around and knew she was not at home she got up and walked in to the what she thought was a kitchen<p>

"Well good morning, would you like something to eat?" Said the woman

"Yeah i could use something to eat, thanks" Sam said

"Well here you go some pancakes and eggs" the woman handed her the plate

"Thanks you miss" sam said taking the plate

'Your welcome, my name is Izumi curtis my husband sig should be back soon" Izumi said while walking back to the sink to get some water

"Nice to meet you Izumi my name is sam manson" sam said

"Well sam want to tell me why you fell out of the sky?"izumi asked sam while waking back with her glass of water

"Well your going to think i'm crazy?" Sam said

"Try me" Izumi said sitting down at the table

"Well me and my boyfriend and his sister and are friend were sucked into this door way by a pure white, nearly formless figure" Sam said trying not to sound crazy

"Do you know what alchemy is?" Izumi said taking a sip of her water

"Well a little but not much, why it doesn't really work" Sam said

"We have much to talk about sam"Izumi said getting back up

_to be continued_

* * *

><p>I took the time to do a rewrite on this chapter, thanks for the reviews and if any want to give me a hand just send me a private message and i will try to get back to you when i can<p>

Thanks :)


	4. Bet's, Training and Goodbye's

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 4

* * *

><p>Sam (P.O.V)<p>

Why did she just drop me off on an island, oh thats right i have to learn all is one and one is all in one month, stupid old lady why did she have to leave me here? like i will ever find out why she did this but whatever right now i need to build a shelter before it gets to dark out.

So i found some big sticks and some big leaves, now i need to build a fire which i'm glad i got some extra sticks, i got my fire going, my stomach starts growling so i went to look for some food, i found some berrys and some fruit and went back to my camp and pulled out my bag that i had and pulled out the kife izumi left me and startrd cutting the skin off the fruit once the skin was gone i took a bite and started eating as i was eating i was trying to think why she brought me out here

_"I know why she put me out here, when we were talking she ask me if i wanted any meat and i told her killing animals is wrong and we got into that big fight!"_ i thought to myself _"Then she grabbed me and told me we are going some place she takes all her students, once we got here she said no alchemy for one month"_

I looked up at the stars and wounder were danny and the others maybe, once i was done eating i layed down in my bed by the beach and fell asleep,

Morning came all to fast for me once i got up i looked around for some place to take a shower or a dip or something to clean my hair, i finally found this nice little water fall with a little lake so i striped into my underwear and bra and walked over to the water fall and washed my hair after that i jumped into the water letting the water wash over me,

i stayed in the water longer then i should have, once i let my self dry off i got dressed and walked back to my camp looking at the water that is around the island then there is the main land, i watched the water go back and forth i got back up and went to go look for some more fruits and berrys as i did i came across a tree that someone craved the days they were there i thought if this person could make it here for one month so can i.

* * *

><p>In Resembool (Normal P.O.V)<p>

It was five in the morning and the only people that were up was ed blaze and winry, winry was working in her work shop while blaze and ed talked about jazz and danny

"So you like jazz?" Ed asked drinking his coffee

"Kinda but i don't think i'm her type" Blaze said drinking his cup of water

"You sure you don't want some coffee?" Ed asked waving his cup

"Yeah i'm sure i don't really care for coffee and i heard it stunts your growth"

"Who you calling a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach because he's so small, he'd sink into the sand and when the tide comes in he doesn't even sink or have to worry about drowning because he's so microscopic he can breathe all the oxygen atoms in the water?" Ed yelled jumping out of his chair

'Roy is right you do have a temper" Blaze said taking a sip of his water

Ed calmed down and sat back down "So what else has roy told you?"

"Well he told me not to call you short or small,he told me to watch out for you left hook and to try not to get on your bad side" Blaze said "Oh here is the folder he gave me" Blaze said handing ed the folder

"When i see that smug colonel bastard i'm going to knock him right on his ass" Ed said making his open hand into a fist

"You do got a temper" blaze said

"Shut up or you'll be on my list"

"Whatever" Blaze said "So you and winry dating?"

"She is just a friend" Ed said drinking his coffee

"So you won't mind me asking her out?" Blaze said

"No, you ask her out i will hurt you!" Ed said pointing his finger at him

"Like i'm scared of you" Blaze said

"You should be scared of me"

"I got an idea me and you have a little match one on one who ever wins can ask winry out of whatever they want to do the loser has to listen to the winner" Blaze said "Do we have a deal?"

"We got a deal" Ed said "Where do you want to fight?"

"You know the area better then i do" Blaze said

"Okay i know a good place at noon we will have are fight" Ed said getting up and walking away

Blaze just sat there smiling he knew Ed would be getting his automail arm and leg done today, thanks to Winry, he wanted to see how good Ed was at fighting and alchemy, just as Blaze was about to get up Jazz walked

"Blaze why did you start a fight with ed?" Jazz asked sitting down next to blaze

'Well i want to test him out" Blaze said taking a sip of his water

"Well i don't think fighting over his friend is _**Not**_ a good idea" Jazz said

"Trust me on this one jazz, i know what i'm doing" Blaze said

"Still i don't want you getting to hurt in this fight" Jazz said

"Don't worry i know what i'm doing" Blaze said

"Your going to tell me why your doing this?" Jazz said not letting the conversation go

"I seen the way ed looks at winry, same goes for winry they both like each other, like my little brother he liked amber and she liked him... i just don't want to see what happened to amber when my brother past away, happened to them" Blaze said looking at jazz

"Well then i'm coming with you when this fight goes down so you don't get to beat up" Jazz said getting up

"Like i'm going to get beat up" Blaze said following her

* * *

><p>It was around ten, Winry was wokring in her work shop Ed and Al sitting by the house talking while Jazz and Amber were talking under a tree while watching Blaze and Danny cut wood with Armstrong<p>

"I have to say danny looks cute, it's a shame he's taken" Amber said never taking her eyes off danny

"Don't get any funny idea's" Jazz said" Besides i thought you like blaze?"

"No way everyone thinks that me and blaze are a thing but we are not" Amber said " Blaze is like a big brother to me"

"So does that mean i can take him?"Jazz asked

"Just don't break his heart" Amber said "Your a lot better then the girls that are always trying to date him"

* * *

><p>With Danny Alex and Blaze<p>

Blaze was chopping fire wood with an axe while Danny did the same, Alex chopped fire wood with his fist, Danny had brought out his laptop and truned on some music for them to listen to, the first song they played was Holy Water By Bad Company

"I like this music whats the name of the band?" Blaze asked

"It's bad company" Danny said " It's a good song but my favorite song from this band is bad company"

"I thought that was the bands name?" Blaze asked taking another swing at the log

"It is but they made a song called bad company" Danny said taking another swing at the log he had

"Man your world is awesome" Blaze said

"You got anything on there i might like" Alex said

"Yeah i think i got something" Danny said walking over to his laptop and pulled up and old song that he use to use to get dash mad, danny played the song Macho Man by Village and Blaze gave Danny a funny look while alex said" NOW WERE TALKING!" Alex said taking his fist and slaming it into the piece of wood

"I guess he didn't know it was a joke" Danny said to blaze

"What else you got on there" Blaze said walking over

"Well lets see" Danny said clicking on his music folder

"We have green day, skillet, nickelback" Blaze cut Danny off "What you got on nickelback?" Blaze

asked "Lets see we got When We Stand Together" Danny said "that sounds like a good one" Blaze said Danny click on it and walked back with Blaze as they both chopped wood

"Your good at choppig wood with out your arm" Danny said

"Yeah well when i lost my arm i still had to take care of the fire wood took forever to learn how but in time i got the hang of it" Blaze said smiling, Blaze went to take another swing but his hand truned intangible sliding the axe out of his and landing behind him Blaze be came alarmed, Danny saw this

"Don't worry you'll get use to it" Danny said "Your powers are starting to kick in first you'll start to lose your self like you just did now, but in time you'll learn to control your powers"

"How long did it take you to control your powers?" Blaze asked as he pick back up his axe

"It took me months to control them" danny told " when we're done chopping wood i can teach you how to control your powers"

"That sounds good to me" Blaze said taking another chop at his log

"There is one thing you should know first" Danny said

"And whats that?" Blaze asked

"You need to keep your mine clear and try to clear your emoticons" Danny said

"So your telling me to keep a clear mind?" Blaze asked

"Yup untill you can control your powers" Danny said walking over the laptop " okay now i'm chosing the next song" Danny picked bad company by bad company and walked back over to blaze and alex

"What happened to the song you play for me?" Alex asked

"I lost it" Danny said

* * *

><p>With Ed and Al<p>

"Brother are you really going to fight blaze?" Al asked

"Yes i'm going to knock his lights out" Ed said looking at blaze with a death glare

"Try not to kill him ed" was all Al could say before Winry came running out

"Your arm is ready ed" Winry said smiling

Jazz saw Winry run out and got up she wanted to see how this automail worked, Amber past out under the tree, Danny and Blaze look and went to watch them put Ed's automail on, Alex stayed outside chopping wood and listening to Macho Man by Village People

* * *

><p>In the house<p>

they had Ed in a chair while everyone else sat on the couch or the floor jazz was next to winry giving her a hand

"Okay on the count of three were going to start okay ed?" Pinako said

"Ready?" Winry said "here we go"

"One"

"Two"  
>"Three" Ed made a face of pain when the nerves connected<p>

"Oooh... every time... i hate that moment when the nerves get connected" Ed said

"Don't be such a baby" Winry told him "Okay try moving it"

"Soon i can kiss this pain goodbye once and for all" Ed said "Everything's gonna be great once i find the philosopher's stone and get my old body back"

"Be a shame" Pinako said "you're our cash cow"

"Thats right! why be in such a hurry to get back to normal?" Winry said "Automails is cool! The smell of oil, the creaking of artificial muscls, the whirring of the bearings and the beautiful form based on the principles of the biophysical research! Oh how _**wonder ful**_ automail prostheticks are!

"All done" Pinako said "How does it feel?"

"It feels great" Ed said stretching his automail arm

"I know you"re not the type to do any kind of daily maintenance so this time i used steel with a high percentage of _**chrome**_ to make it rust resistant" Winry said" but it's less durable this way, so don't be to rough on... " Winry was going to say more but saw ed take off out the door "**HEY ARE YOU LISTEING TO ME?"**

"Sorry to keep you waiting Al!" Ed said closing the door

"Is he always like this?" Blaze asked

"Yup" Winry said walking over to the table and started picking up her tools, Blaze looked at the clock and saw it was noon so he went out to see what Ed was up too with jazz hot on his trail danny following as well

* * *

><p>Outside<p>

"Are these all the pices of armor?" Ed asked al

"Yup, the MPS in east city gathered them up for me" Al said

"Can you fix him right away?" ALex walking up to ed

"Yeah, but is't kinda of tricky" Ed said moving Al's head off

"See the seal on the inside?" Ed asked Alex just as Blaze Jazz and Danny walked over

"Hmh, yes" Alex said

"Thats what binds Al's soul to the armor" Ed said "I have to fix his arms and legs without destroying this seal"

"It's almost looks like it was written with blood" Blaze said

"It _**is**_ written with blood _**my blood**_" Ed said "That was a close one, wasn't it Al"

"Yup! a little deeper and it would've been all over for me" Al said

Ed then clapped his hands and started putting Al back together everyone watch in awe while Al was being refixed just like that al was fixed again Ed started tying his hair into a ponytail, Ed then started fighting with al everyone watch this, Alex was the first one to speak up

"What's this?" Alex said "A brothers quarrel?"

"No no" Ed said before Al thrown him Ed jump back onto his feet and took off running at Al "I'm sparring to make sure my arm and leg move correctly" Ed said still fighting Al.

"And i haven't used my body in so long" Al said trying to dodge Ed's fists "I need to get my instincts back"

"Ho ho... _**IN THAT CASE" **_Alxe said _**"LET ME HELP YOU!"**_ Alex jumped into the fight_**"NO NEED TO HOLD BACK!" **_Alex said grabbing ed's shirt "_**DON'T COME NEAR ME!'**_ Ed yellded trying to get away

Winry came walking out of her room and saw what was going on _"What are they __**doing?**_"

Blaze was laughing Winry looked down to see Blaze, Ed saw this and got angry he got away from Alex and gave Blaze a good punch in the face with his automail arm, Blaze fell to the ground, before winry could say anything to try and stop them Ed went fly back from Blaze punch

Ed fell to the ground this time "You know that was a dirty shot" Blaze said rubing his check "Lucky for you amber has a mean right hook or i would have been out cold" Ed got back up both stood there both waiting for one to make a move

Ed was the first to make a move running at Blaze, he about got a hit but Blaze was to fast, Blaze grabbed his fist in his hand and gave him a toss Ed went flying and laned on his butt, Winry watch as the boys fought,

she took off runing to try and stop them, Ed got back on his feet and took off again Blaze just stood there Ed jumped and came face to face with a wall Ed slamed into it, Blaze looked over to his side and saw Danny's hands on the ground

"Okay you two stop fighting" Danny said walking over to Ed and Blaze, Winry came running out the door and saw that Danny had stoped the fight

"Stay out of this Danny" Ed said

"No you two stop this fight now!" Danny said

"Why? he started it!" Ed said Pointing at Blaze

"It's true Danny, me and Ed made a bet now if you please we have a bet to finish" Blaze said looking at Danny  
>"Fine have fun!" Danny said walking away angry<p>

It took no time before Ed attacked Blaze, Blaze dodged every attack Ed used,

Blaze threw a punch at Ed and got him to back off, only for a second before Ed clapped his hands and made his arm into a blade "You do know you just made a dumb move right?" Blaze said Ed didn't listen an started attacking Blaze again, Blaze just stood there everyone was worried but Amber told them to watch, before Ed knew it he was flying in the air and back on the ground

"Like i told you Ed, you made a bad move" Blaze said showing Ed his glove "your lucky i controlled myself"

"This is going to be fun" Ed said clapped his hands making a smoke cloud's Blaze just smiled and knew this trick Ed use this trick on Roy, he was there for that match "Well i guess the shrimp is to scared to face me" Blaze said

"Who are you calling a shrimp so small, he can ride on the back of a grasshopper?" Ed said blowing his cover

"Got you" Blaze said snapping his fingers sending a lightning bolt at Ed throwing him into the air again blaze walked over to where Ed was laying he was down and out, Blaze then took a stick and drew a circle and then put his hand on it Ed's hands and legs were bonded to the ground, Ed started to come to

"What the heck did you do that for?" Ed said trying to break free

"You should come up with better tricks" Blaze said "I seen that tick with Roy when you two had that fight"

"You were there for that?" Ed asked

"Yeah i was there" Blaze said "I must say your a good fighter Ed"

"You're not bad yor self Blaze" Ed said "So let me guess since you won you're going to ask Winry out?"

"Nope if i recall are bet who ever wins would chose to ask Winry out or have them listen to them" Blaze said "So now you listen to me, i want you when you leave to keep an eye on Amber when she is with you"

"Is that it?" Ed asked

"There is one more thing" Blaze said smiling "You have to stop attacking me okay?"

"Fine i'll stop attacking you" Ed said "Can you let me go now?"

Blaze walked back over to his circle and put his hand on it making the bounds go back into the earth ed got up and walked over to Blaze and brought out his hand, Blaze shook his hand

"When you get you're arm fixed i want a rematch" Ed said

"You got it" Blaze said

"Well i'm starving, lets go see what granny made for dinner" Ed said to everyone

* * *

><p>Eveyone followed Ed back to the house for dinner, everyone had a good dinner talking having fun it started getting dark, Blaze asked if anyone wanted to go for a walked Jazz and Danny joined Blaze, Amber went to her tent to get some sleep while Ed fell asleep on the couch Al came walking in<p>

"_**Aw**_, Ed.. you'll catch a cold if you keep sleeping with you stomach out" Al said

"It's almost as if your the parent, Al "Pinako said walking in

"It's true" Al said "It's not easy having such a high maintenance older brother"

Winry walked over to ed and put a blanket on Ed "I can hardly tell which one of you is the other brother" Winry said

"How old are you guys, now?" Pinako asked

"I'm 14 and Ed's 15" Al said

"Haha" Winry laughed "It's hard to believe that he's a "Human Weapon, After all we're the same age and he's so tiny" Winry said

Al laughed "seeing him lying there, reminded me of the time we went to the youswell mining town" Al said "The miners were being taxed out of thier llivelihood by the Lieutenant who owned the mines and wanted are help, At first my brother had no intention of helping them but when he heard the miner boss say, "The mines are our homes and our graves," he ended up helping them out after all" Al told them "He was pretty reckless too"

"ha ha ha, This is our home, huh?" Pinako said "i understand, you guys know better then anyone what it feels like to have a home and then lose it"

"Thats why i appreaciate how you and Winry aways welcome us back like we're family" Al said " My brother does too, even though he doesn't say it, At the same time, the realty is that we no longer have that we were born and raised in, we don't regret burning our house down, but sometimes...we fell this overwhelming sadness, maybe we could get over it if we just had a good _**cry**_, Ha ha, but with this body i can't cry even if i wanted to"

"and then there's _**that **_idiot who has a body that _**can**_ cry but _**won't **_" Winry said "He really tries so hard to be _**tough**_ that idiot" Winry said smailing, Alex was in the next room crying

* * *

><p>With Danny jazz and Blaze<p>

Danny found a nice place for blaze to train

"Okay blaze first thing we are going to do is changing" Danny said

"Okay how do i do that?" Blaze asked

"Well you need to think of changing" Danny said "Like this _**I'm going ghost **_" danny said changing into Danny Phantom "Now you try"

"Do i have to say going ghost?" Blaze asked

"No just think it" Danny said

"Okay i'll try" Blaze said trying his best to transform, It took blaze awhile before two rings appeared around his waste they travelled up and down blaze body turning his hair white and eyes green, Once he was done transforming Blaze noticed that his right arm was back

"It's my arm!" Blaze said looking at his hand "How is this possible?"

"I don't know" Danny said trying to think

"I might know why" Jazz said "When Vlad gave you you're powers it also gave you back you're arm only in you're ghost form"

"Well that make's sense" Blaze said

"Okay now blaze lets start you off with flying" Danny said taking off into the air "Do as i do and try to keep up"

Blaze looked at danny then took off after Danny which surprise Danny "Now that you can fly try and catch me" Danny said flying off with blaze going after him, Danny landed on the ground while Blaze crashed landed into the ground, Jazz ran over to Blaze and help him get up.

"Well you're going to need to practice on you're landing" Danny said

"You think" Blaze said taking grass off his head

"Okay now we're going to work with Intangibility and Invisibility" Danny said

"You should have taught me Intangibility first" Blaze said getting off the ground

"Sorry Blaze" Danny said "Okay how you work Intangibility is you have to think"

"Okay i'll try" Blaze said "Did it work?"

'Yup" Danny said "Now you can walk through walls"

"Just walls?" Blaze asked

"No you can walk throught other things" Danny said

"Well thats good" Blaze said

"Okay try and turn Invisible" Danny said

"Okay i'll try" Blaze said thinking really "Did it work?"

"No we can still see you" Jazz said

"Just try and concentrate" Danny said

"I am" blaze said

Blaze then felt his body go Invisible Blaze was smilling he looked over and saw Jazz by the tree looking around for Blaze, Blaze then got an idea in his head he rurried over to Jazz he the phased throught the tree and scared Jazz

"WHAT ARE YOU TYING TO DO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?" Jazz yelling at Blaze

"Sorry Jazz i was just trying to have a little fun" Blaze said giving Jazz the puppy dog face

"Just don't do it again" Jazz said pointing her finger at Blaze

"Will do Jazz" Blaze said smiling

"Okay Blaze lets try a ghost ray" Danny said

"Okay how do i use that?" Blaze asked looking at Danny

"Well just think of a ball in you're hand" Danny said showing Blaze

'Okay i think i can do that" Blaze said taking his hand and trying to think of a ball, once Blaze got the ghost ray working Danny told him to shoot some targets

"Okay Blaze" Danny said "Now how about we try overshadowing someone"

"And what is overshadowing?" Blaze asked

"It's where you take control someone" Danny said

"So your telling me i can control whoever i want?" Blaze asked

"Yup anyone you want" Danny said

"Okay then i know who i want to try this on" Blaze said

"Okay, but frist you need to know you can also enter other people's dreams" Danny said

"Even better" Blaze said with a smile

* * *

><p>Back at the house<p>

"Are you sure you to do this?" Jazz asked

"Why not?" Blaze asked "She has been mean to me my whole life, it's pay back"

"Just don't go to crazy in there okay" Jazz said

"I won't" Blaze said phasing into the tent

Blaze looked around and saw Amber sleeping he then phased into Ambers body an into her dreams

When Blaze looked around he saw that he was in back home, Blaze could see his house he saw his brother running out with Amber close behind, he saw himself running after the two right there he knew this was a bad idea so he just left.

Once Blaze was outside of Ambers body he phased throught the tent and rejoined Danny and Jazz he told them he would not go back into Ambers dreams Jazz tryed to ask why Blaze told her to just forget about it.

Blaze walked over to Ed's window and looked up he jumped up and flew into the window and into Ed's body.

Once inside Ed's body Blaze looked around and saw Ed and Dream Winry talking so he snuck over to Ed an Dream Winry

"Ed you're so tall and handsome" Dream Winry said

"Yes i know i'm tall and handsome" Ed said "What else am i?"

Blaze took his shot and jumped into Dream Winry's body and said "You're a loud mouth little brat who can't beat the most awesomeness alchemist in the world named Blaze"

"What!" Ed said freaking out

"I said you're a loud mouth little brat" Dream Winry said "Besides you're not my type Blaze is"

That woke Ed from his dream. making Blaze fly out of his body and out the window, Blaze crashed into the ground face frist, Jazz and Danny ran over to him to make sure he was alright

"Hey you alright?" Danny asked

"Yeah i'm fine" Blaze said taking the dirt out of his mouth

"Well Blaze did you have fun?" Jazz asked

"Yes i did" Blaze said smiling "Well Danny i think i'll go get some sleep"

"That's a good idea" Danny said walking back into the house.

"Good night to you Jazz" Blaze said walking over to his tent

* * *

><p>The next morning Danny, Ed, Al, Amber and Armstrong were getting ready to leave.<p>

Pinako, Jazz and Blaze were saying good bye to the group

"Make sure you keep an eye on them until i get there okay?" Blaze said

"Hey i'll make sure they are still alive when you get there" Amber said

"Make sure you keep an eye on Danny and call me if anything goes wrong, Okay?"

"Yeah will do boss" Ambe said giving Blaze a hug "This is going to be the frist time i work with you"

"Yeah it will be" Blaze said "Ooh when you get there make sure you send me the money okay"

"Will do Blaze" Amber said picking up her bag "Oh and don't do anything stupid while am away"  
>"I'm not you" Blaze said<p>

"Still don't do anything stupid" Amber said "When you like a girl you always go out of your way to help her"

"This time it's different"

"Still just don't go getting hurt again"

"Hey this is nothing like when we were little"

"Hey i'm sorry i turned you down but you weren't my type" Amber said smiling

"Hey i was young and i thought you looked cute!" Blaze said Getting mad

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt" Amber said

"I won't, I promise" Blaze said giving her his watch

"Whats this for?" Amber asked

"Your going to need it so you can get the money out of my acount" Blaze said "Send it back with the money"

"Okay will do"

With Danny and Jazz

"Make sure you call me when you get there" Jazz said

"I will" Danny said

"And try to stay out of trouble" Jazz said

"I will" Danny said Taking his laptop out of his bag "Here take my laptop"

"No take it with you" Jazz said "You might need it"

"I have my other laptop with me" Danny said showing jazz

"Why do you have both of your laptops here?"

"Well this has one has all my research and this one was a back up just in case anything happens to it,This will help you teach blaze how to use his power" Danny said "Oh and take this" Danny handed Jazz his phone

"Danny this isn't going to work"

"It will, tucker made them for us to use for us just in case we get lost with no signal" Danny said "I got some more in here, make sure you give this one to blaze" Danny handed her another phone

"Will do Danny make sure you give one to Amber and to Ed an Al"

"I will,now while i'm gone don't do anything stupid"

"Danny I'm not going to do anything stupid"

"If you want to ask blaze out you can" Jazz said

"Danny i don't like him that way" Jazz said blushing "And besides i don't think he likes me that way"

"And you say i'm clueless" Danny said "Just ask him out while you have time"

"When did you become so smart" Jazz asked

"When i started dating sam, Sam has been making me hit the books more" Danny said

"Good to know you two have been studying" Jazz said  
>"I"ll call when i get to Central" Danny said<p>

"I'll be waiting" Jazz said giving Danny a hug good bye

With Ed and Al

"Thanks for everything granny" Ed said

"You bet" Pinako said

"Hey where's winry?" Al asked

"She did so many all nighters that she's still asleep" Pinako said "Should i wake her?"

"Don't bother" Ed said "If you woke her up she'd just go on and on about automail maintenance"

"Okay then, make sure to take care of yourselves" Pinako said "Don't be strangersm, come back sometimes when you feel like a good home cooking"

"Okay will do" Al said

"Like we come all the way to the _**boondocks**_ just for a meal" Ed said

"HEH HEH" Alex chuckled

"Whats so funny?" Ed asked

"A family that welcomes you back, having a place to come home to is truly a wounderful feeling" Alex said

"Hmph, We just drift from place to plae like a couple of tumbleweeds" Ed said throwing his suit case over his shoulders

"ED, AL!" Winry yelled, Ed and Al looked to see Winry standing waving to them "See you later"

Ed said rubbed his head and started to walk away until he waved his hand up and said "Later

Winry smiled at Ed walking away from the house with Alex, Al, Amber and Danny close behind him

Blaze walked back into the house leaving Jazz outside watching Them leave

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>I got the idea for blaze chopping wood with one arm from Batman Arkham City, Been playing that game a lot, So thanks for everyone for reading this story, i'm working on chapter 4 right now should have it up soon.<strong>


	5. Rush Valley, Why me, The Turth

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 5

**I was working on this chapter for awhile, and was trying to think of a way to put tucker in so it hit me, Have him stay in Rush Valley, So thanks for ready And have a safe new years!**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Rush Valley" Tucker said reading the sign in front of him "Good thing i found a town, i was running low on water"<p>

_**(For a week now i have been out here, waking up in the desert is no with no life for miles sucks, Glad i found this town when i did) **_Tucker thought

Tucker walked over to a stand and asked if he could get something to drink and eat, But when tucker went to pay for it, They threw him out and called him a bum, Tucker just got back up and started walking around hoping to find some place to eat that would take his money, Sadly to say no one would until he meet a man name Garfiel and he was looking for someone to help run his shop

Tucker who was looking for food and needed a job took it and started helping Garfiel out.

Tucker woked from five in the moring to six at night, Garfiel gave him a room to stay rent free all tucker had to do was just help cook and clean.

Tucker knew all he could do was save some money up so he could go look for his friends, As Tucker stayed in Rush Valley he learned that he wasn't home anymore and saw a map of the country, Tucker knew that this country use's alchemy, Tucker knew alchemy thanks to that thing that attack them, Tucker found a library with alchemy books, so Tucker started to study the books in his free time.

* * *

><p>With Sam on the Island<p>

Sam was walking along side the water looking around for anything to use for her tent when she heard a noise coming for some of the tree's in the woods, Sam just started walking again thinking it was some kind of bird when she saw a man with a club and a mask start running after her

Sam took off running into the woods trying to find a good place to hide she ducked under some tree's hoping she found a safe spot, man that as chasing her walked right past her and kept running

"Great now i have some wild man chasing after me" Sam said "Frist i needed to learn All is one and One is all, Now this, what else could go wrong?" Just as she said that it started to rain "What did i do that was so wrong?" Sam said getting up and walking back to her camp site.

When she got there everything was destroyed "That guy trashed my camp" Sam looked around and found her bag with her books and her knife "Going to need this just in case i need to kick that guys butt" Sam started walking to a cave she found that was hidden by some vines, Sam started making a nice warm bed when she heard that guy outside of the cave looking for her, He soon left leaving Sam alone for the night.

* * *

><p>The next Day<p>

Sam was at her old camp site getting everything she had left behind like some of her cloths and some food, and other thinks she the walked back to her cave and got it ready night fall, sam notice it that last night was when that guy chased her, But Sam still watched her back when she was walking out in the open.

Sam walked over to the water fall and striped down into her undies and bra and walked into the water fall washing her hair with some berrys she found so her hair would smell good, once she was done washing her hair she jumped into the water, comeing back up for air she saw the man walking around she hid behind some rocks and watch has the guy looked for her

_**("I knew it! He's looking for me")**_ Sam thought _**("I'll wait till he walks away, then i'll get dress and sneek back to the cave")**_

Sam waited for him to leave, took him awhile before he walked away from the water fall, Sam took off like a rocket and got dressed and hurried and made it back to her cave and just waited him out

That night Sam snuck out with her Knife and walked back to the Water fall and looked for the berry's she had near the water.

Just as she walked over to the water to get them she heard a yell, Sam hurried and looked behind her and saw the man, Sam just stood there with fear he was to close, The man took one good hit and knocked her to the ground

Sam staped out of it and got angry and stood back up she pulled out her knife and aimed it at him "Your messing with the wrong girl!" Sam said

"Get off my Island!" The man yelled

"I can't!" Sam yelled back

"Then Die!" The man Yelled

Sam hurried and took off running, the man followed right behind her, Sam dodged all the tree's in her way until she reached the beach and run down the let end, she knew there was a hole that was right down here that he would fall into

Sam ran right past it and saw the man fall right into it Sam stoped and walked back over to it and saw him in side  
>"Got you didn't i?" Sam said smiling<p>

"You don't have me, i will get out!"

"Good luck with that, whoever made that hole wanted you stuck in there" Sam said walking away

Sam walked back to her cave to rest when she saw the guy walking around looking for her again, good thing she got to her cave when she did or he would have found her

Sam needed a game plan for how to get this guy off her back

* * *

><p>In Resembool<p>

Blaze and Jazz went out for awalk while Pinako was sitting down, it was almost six at night when Winry came walking down the stairs

"Yaawn" Winry yawned when she came down "Good morning granny"

"What do you mean "Good moring?" Pinako asked "Do you know what time it is?"

Winry walked over to the clock sitting on her work table "Whoa!" Winry said "I slept through the whole day"

"Go clean up your woke table" Pinako said walking out of the room

"Oh yeah" Winry said walking over to it "I haven't touched it since Ed left"

Winry pick up her bag and started putting stuff into it " Sheesh" Winry said "Everytime he come's here everything gets crazy" Wirny looked around "I don't wanna pull anymore all nighter's"

As Winry pulled some more tools out of the way she saw a screw roll, she picked it up and saw what it was "Uh..Oh" Winry said looking worried

* * *

><p>In Central<p>

Ed, Al, Alex, Danny and Amber all walked off the train walking though the train station

Ed was in a hurry to get to the library, Telling them to hurry, Al was telling him that the library will still be there when they got there, Once they all made it outside they saw to soldier's standing outside

"Major Armstrong, we've came here to escort you" Said the soldier

"Thank you Second Lieutenant Maria Ross, And you as well Sergeant Denny Brosh" Alex said

"And you must be the Fullmetal Alchemist?" Denny asked Walking over to Al

"My name is _**Maria Ross**_, It's an honor to meet you, Sir!" Maria said

"_**Denny Brosh**_ reporting in, Sir!" Denny said "I can see where you got the nickname! Very dignified!"

Al just looked at them and pointed over to Ed so did Alex, Ed was getting tired of everyone thinking Al was him "The little guy over there?"

As Denny and Maria apologies for calling him small, They told Alex he was needed at headquarters and they would be taking over watching The Elric Brothers for him

"I thought once i got back to Central i would be free of bodyguard's?" Ed asked

"With Scar on the lose still every state alchemist is having more bodyguard's" Denny said

"Well thats fine with me, i thought i would have to watch the Major and The Elric Brother's by my self and him" Amber said pointing to Danny

"Amber i didn't see you there, it's been along time since i seen you" Maria said walking over to amber

"It's good to see you too Maria" Amber said "Yeah it has been along time, last i saw you was before i moved to south Central"

"I would have thought Major Blaze would be with you?" Denny asked

"He would have but his Automail arm wasn't working right so he has someone working on it" Amber said

"So who is this" Denny asked

"This is Danny Fenton His helping Ed and Al" Amber said

"Nice to meet you Danny" Denny said shaking his hand "My name is Denny Brosh and this is my partner Maria Ross"

"Nice you meet you too" Danny said

"Well we should get going" Maria said

Denny and Maria got into a car with Ed and Al while Danny and Amber got in another car heading to the frist branched of the national library, When they got there The hole place was burnt to the ground

"But how?" Ed asked

"We don't know just yet" Maria said "All we know is it happend last night"

"This is just great" Ed said "Now what am i going to do?"

Danny walked over to Maria "Do you think they would have copys of everything in the other parts of the library?" Danny asked

"They might" Maria said

So Everyone walked over to the main part of the library

Ed walked up to the front desk and asked the lady if there was any reasearch journals, She told them they didn't have any on file and if they were it would have been in the frist branched, But she did tell them about a girl who was a book worm, she might know about it

So They all took off after a girl named Sheska

Once they were at her Sheska's place they walked up to the door and knocked on it but know on answers so they walked in

"Just think someone lives here" Danny said looking around "You can't even move in this place with out butting up to the wall, unless your Ed" Danny whispered to Denny, Ed was walking stright ahead

"Hello is anybody there, if there is can you help me?" Al heard a faint voice

"Hey Guys i think there's someone in there" Al said pointing to the pile of books

Everyone one jumped into the pile and started pulling books off the the girl

They found her and help her up

"I'm sorry" Sheska said Fixing her glasses "I'm so sorry, i accidentally tripped over the mountian of books, i thought i was going to _**die**_ under there, thank you very much!"

As Ed and Al talked to Sheska, Danny was calling Jazz and telling her what was happing and that he made it there safe, Once Ed and Al were done talking they told Danny she would have what they were looking for ready in five days, Until then they would have to wait

Ed had his Bodyguard's take him to Central Hotel to stay, Amber told Danny that Blaze would be getting them a room there as well so they won't have to worry about sleeping in a car

"I don't feel right taking money from Blaze" Danny said

"Don't worry about it, Blaze told me it was alright" Amber said "Besides i been doing it since he became a state Alchemist"

"That because he's your friend" Danny said

"Danny we get to stay in a nice hotel for awhile, with yummy food, For free" Amber said

"I just don't feel right taking money from him" Danny said looking out the window

"It's fine" Amber said

The car stoped outside of the Central Bank, Amber told Danny to stay in the car and wait till she got back, she walked in and got some cash for Blaze back in Resembool, and she got some cash for her an Danny to live on till he get's back up here

"Okay now i just need to mail this to Blaze and we can go get a room" Amber said

Amber went to the post office and mailed Blaze his package, Once that was done Amber walked back to the car and told the driver to take them to the hotel

Once there Amber got a two bedroom room for them, Danny would be taking the small one while amber took the king size room

"Okay we are right across from Ed and Al so if anything goes wrong we are right here" Amber said sitting down on the couch

"Thats good to know" Danny said "I'm going to go talk to Ed and see whats going on"

Danny walked over to Ed's door and Knocked on it, Al opened the door

"Hey Danny, what are you doing here?" Al asked

"I wanted to talk to you two if that okay?" Danny asked

"Yeah sure come in" Al said opeing the door

Once Danny was in he saw Ed walk out of his room

"Hey Danny" Ed said walking to the couch and pulling out a book

"Hey i came over to talk if that's okay?" Danny asked

"Sure talk away" Ed said

"So it's going to take us five day's to get want we need, then what?"

"Well we study and find out how to make a The Philosopher's Stone"

"So if we found out how to make it do you think i can get back home?"

"It might" Ed said "We just need to study more and research more about how to use it"

"Thats all i really wanted to talk about" Danny said getting up

"Wait" Ed said "I can tell you have more you want to ask"

"Yeah but it can wait, right now i need to get some sleep" Danny said

"Well my door is always open if you need to talk" Ed said "And if i'm asleep, Al is here as well"

"Thanks Ed, And thank you Al" Danny said

"Your welcome Danny" Al said

Danny said good night walked back to his room leaving Ed and Al

"That was nice of you brother" Al said

"I'm only being nice because he is trying to get back home" Ed said _**("Just like us")**_ Ed thought

* * *

><p>Back in Resembool<p>

Blaze was outside walking around looking for something to do, while Jazz and Winry worked on Blaze arm, Pinako was having a good nap

"So we should make this more stronger and we should make this part here bend more" Jazz said pointing to Blaze arm on the blueprints

"Thats sounds good" Jazz said "But what if we move some of the wires here and move them and but the box here?"

"That could work" Winry said "But it might mess with his fingers"

"Well we can test it and if it doesn't work we can always redo it"

"Thats ture" Winry said getting up "We just need to use Blaze old arm and test it out on it"

"Well lets get to work" Jazz said getting up and helping Winry

Blaze was walking back into the house and saw that Pinako was up and having a drink

"Hey mind if i join you?" Blaze asked sitting down

"Your under age" Pinako said

"That may be true" Blaze said "But i have drunk more people under the table more then anyone in the Military"

"Oh really?" Pinako said handing Blaze a shot "Well big boy show me"

"As you wish" Blaze said downing the drink

"I have a head strat on you" Pinako said handing Blaze three more shots

"Give me one more" Blaze said, Pinako Poured another shot

Blaze Took all four shots one by one

"Next one" Blaze said

Pinako was starting to get too drunk, As for Blaze he was only buzzed

"You should give up" Blaze said

"No i'm good" Pinako said trying to pour another shot

"You win" Blaze said

"I have not won, until i see you fall on you face" Pinako said drinking her other shot

Blaze faked his own face fall, Pinako was happy seeing Blaze on the floor past out, she took one more shot and walked up stairs and went to take a very long nap

Blaze got off the floor and saw that Pinako had poured him another shot, so Blaze took one more shot and walked to the couch and layed down taking a nap

Winry and Jazz walked out of the work shop and saw Blaze laying down on the couch, so they woke him up and told him to come here

"What are you two doing?" Blaze asked

"We need to put your arm back on" Jazz said

"You guys fixed my arm that fast?" Blaze said "Or did i sleep for to long?"

"No we just testing some stuff out on your old arm" Jazz said "We need you to see if it works"

Blaze didn't say anything, He let the girls drag him to the work shop

"Okay Blaze we are going to connected the nerves" Winry said "And when your ready we have some test we want to try out"

"Just make sure this is the only time you guys do this" Blaze said

Winry connected the nerves making Blaze bite his lips

"Did i hurt you?" Winry asked

"Nope, just had an itch on my lip" Blaze said

"Okay how does it feel?" Jazz asked

"Like before" Blaze said "Why? Was there something else?"

"Yeah can you use your alchemy?" Jazz asked

"Which one?"

"Your lightning Alchemy" Jazz said

"Sure just give me some room" Blaze said reaching into his pocket and pulling out his glove

"Wait don't use your glove" Jazz said

"I need my glove" Blaze said

"Take a good look at you hand" Winry said "If you look close, me and Jazz made the finger tips the same as your glove so when you snap your fingers you can use you lightning Alchemy"

"That sounds good" Blaze said

"So think you can use it now?" Jazz asked

"Yeah i can" Blaze said, Blaze then clapped his hands and the snapping his fingers and sending a lightning bolt at a target Jazz set up for him

"This was pretty smart" Blaze said

"There is one more thing" Winry said

"Inside you arm" Winry said pointing to where they put the box "When it rains and you can't snap you fingers because it's wet just push the button here and it gives off a small spark in your hand"

Winry pushed the button and it started to spark "You don't have to worry about it charghing up" Jazz said "I will charge up on it's own"

"Thats nice to know" Blaze said "So is there anything else i should know?"

"No thats it for now" Winry said

"So do i get to keep my arm?"

"Sorry need to take it apart" Jazz said

"knew it" Blaze said getting back into the chair

Winry and Jazz started taking off Blaze arm again

Blaze went to go lay down and get some sleep while the girls went back to work on his arm

* * *

><p>Back in Central<p>

Ed and Al went to go get the papers from Sheska, While Amber and Danny stayed back at the hotel

Ed called Danny and told him to get down to the national library, He would be waiting for him there

Danny and Amber Got into the car, Once thet made it to the national library, Danny met up with Ed and Al while Amber and Denny followed them inside

Danny, Ed and Al started working on decoding Tim Marcoh's Research,

**One Week Later**

Ed was laying his head down on the table while Danny was trying to look up some more books, Al was trying to read

"Why did he make it so damn _**Hard?**_" Ed asked, Danny was trying not to say _**("Thats what she said")**_ Joke at Ed

"Maybe we should just ask Marcoh directly?" Al asked

"No! I see this as Marcoh's challenge" Ed said getting mad "It's like he's saying_** "Those two can't even break this simple code have no right to know the turth!" **_"I'm going to decipher it on my own, No matter what!" Ed said "_But i have no clue where to start_"

"Hey Danny you have a guest" Amber said

"Thanks Amber" Danny said

Sheska walked in and saw Ed fighting with his pen While Al watch

"Sheska?" Ed and Al said

"What are you doing here?"

"I'd heard you would be in here" Sheska said "Thanks to you, Mr Edward, I was able to trandsfrer my mother to an excellent hospital, I don't know how to thank you"

"No sweat" Ed said "It was nothing"

Just then Maes Hughes Walked in

"YO!" Maes said

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes?" Ed said

"I heard for the Major that you'd be here" Maes said "I told you guys to call me when ever you were in central"

"Yeah we have been kinda busy ever since we got here" Ed said

* * *

><p>Outside the door<p>

Amber was watching Maria and Denny talk away about them

"The're speaking to him like equals" Denny whispered to Maria

"Just who _**ARE**_ these kids?" Maria said

* * *

><p>Back in the Room<p>

"I know what you mean!" Maes said "I've been so swamped latelt, that i haven't been able to leave the office" Maes said rubbing his head "There's been so many incidents lately, The court-martial office that i'm in charge of has been really bustling, And we still haven't closed the tucker chimera case"

Ed looked to the side "Oh sorry about that" Maes said "Didn't mean to bring up a sore subject"

"Wait was his name Tucker foley" Danny asked walking over to them

"No, his name was Shou Tucker" Maes said "So whats with the new face?"

"Oh that Danny he's giving us a hand" Ed said

"Nice to meet you Danny names Maes Hughes" Maes said handing out his hand

"Nice to meet you too" Danny said shaking his hand

"You were able to take some time to come and see us middle of your busy schedule?" Al asked

"Nah, I'm just on break" Maes said "Thought i should drop and say Hi, I've gotta get back to in a minute" Maes said looking at them "_**Sheesh**_, It's busy enough as it is with out the frist branched burning down like that, I can't take much more of this"

"the frist branched?" Ed asked

"Uh-huh, it was close to The court-martial office so we used it to store our record's,Incident logs, list of names, that kind of thing" Maes said "As you can imagine, the fire's really slowed us down"

Ed and Al looked at each other then looked over to Sheska who was next to Al

Ed and Al told Maes everything about Sheska and her gift, Maes was happy with that, So he dragged her off laughing

"Okay Ed i found the books you wanted" Danny said sitting down the books

"Lets get back work" Ed said digging back into the books

* * *

><p>The bell's started to ring<p>

"It's that time again" Maria said getting up off her chair "He's been at it for ten days straight and still no progress"

"All right, you three, the library's closing, time to pack up" Denny said opeing the door

_**"THIS CAN'T BE!"**_ Ed yelled

"Is... is everything all right?" Denny asked walking in Have you been fighting, Just calm down"

"No thats not it" Al said

"Then, you are just frustrated you can't decipher the code?" Maria asked

"_**We did it**_" Al said "_**We did decipher the code**_"

"Really? Thats **Good**" Denny said

_**"There is nothing good about this damnit!"**_ Ed yelled slaming his fist into the ground "This really is "the work of the Devil, Damnit Marcho, What the Hell were you doing?"

"Whats wrong?" Denny asked

"The main ingredients for a philosopher's stone..._**IS A LIVING BEING!"**_

**It Brings Joy in Sorrow**

**Victory In Battle**

**Light To Dark**

**Life To Death**

**That Is The Power Of The Blood-Red Jewel Which Men Honor With The Name**

**"The Philosopher's Stone"**

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and Have A Happy New Years!<strong>


	6. Meeting Old Friends, Fighting To Live

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 6

* * *

><p>Sam worked long an hard on making traps for this guy, Sam just got done an notice the tree with the marks on it<p>

"Whoever made this wanted to make sure they knew how long they been on here" Sam said "Well no point in letting myself forget the days i have been on here" Sam took out the knife and carved a stright line down the bark, Sam four days on on the tree "There we go" Sam grabbed her stuff and walked back to her cave for the night

* * *

><p>In Central<p>

Danny Was sitting in a chair with a gloom look on his face Al was sitting by the table Ed was in the floor and Maria and Denny were trying to talk to Ed

"Maybe we would have been better off not knowing the truth" Ed said

"If what the document says it's true, Then the main ingredient for a Philosopher's Stone is _**IS A LIVING BEING"**_ Denny said looking at ed

"Not only that" Ed said "It would take _**Numerous**_ human sacrifices to create _**One**_ Stone!"

"I never imagined that something so inhuman was being conductedby the Military" Denny said

"We can't allow this to go on with out unpunished!" Maria said

"Second Lieutenant Ross Sergeant Brosh" Ed said "Could you please not tell anyone about this?"

"Wait.. Pleses" Denny said

"Please act like you never heard anything about this" Ed said looking at the ground

Denny and Maria Both told Ed they wouldn't tell, They took Ed, Al and Danny back to there hotel

Ed and Al walked into their room with Danny went to his room

They were in there rooms for two days, Amber walked down stairs to go get something to eat when she saw Denny and Maria Talking to Armstrong

"What?The Elric Brothers are still cooped up in their room?" Alex said

"Yes sir. They have been haven't even eaten yet today" Denny said

"Hph... Maybe they're just tired" Alex said "They have been working quite hard lately"

"Yes" Denny said

"I don't blam them" Maria whispered to Denny "All that hard work deciphering the data, Only find out what they did"

"It must have really gotten to them" Denny whispered back "I feel sick just thinking about it, I don't know what to..." Alex cut in "What are you two whispering about?"Alex asked

"Ooh Nothing!" Denny and Maria said at the same time

_**"Very Suspicious"**_ Alex said ripping off his shirt

_**"EEP!"**_ Denny and Maria said

* * *

><p>Upstairs<p>

Ed was sitting on the couch while Al sat down behind the couch Danny was with them looking out the window

"You two should go get something to eat" Al said

"I'm not hungry" Danny and Ed said at the same time

"I'm getting tired of this" Ed said looking at his arm

"Yeah" Al said

"It's just like" Ed said "Just like i think our goal is within reach, It slips right throught are fingers,It happens time and again" Ed said closing his hand into a fist then resting his arm on his forhead "And now, When we actually have it in are grasp, The truth slaps us in the face, _Ha Ha_, I guess God does have it out for us sinners" Ed said

"I wonder if we're ever going to stay like this for the rest of our lives?" Al said looking at the floor

"I wounder if i could get me and my friends back home safe" Danny said looking out the window

"Hey Al" Ed said sitting up "There's something i've been meaning to talking to you about, but i have been too afraid to bring up..."

"What is it?" Al asked

Ed, Al and Danny heard voices coming from outside the door

_"SIr wait you can't just go in there"_

_"I can and i will"_

_"Hey just don't break the door"_

_**"EDWARD AND A ALPHONSE ARE YOU IN THERE!" **_Alex said Knocking on the door_** "IT IS I! OPEN THE DOOR!"**_

"What should we do" Al asked

"Ignore him, The door is locked" Ed said laying back down on the couch "

"We can just act like we just left" Danny said from the window

Al was going to say something when the door Broke open _**"I HEARD ALL ABOUT IT, ELRIC BROTHER!" **_Alex said busting the door down

* * *

><p>In Resembool<p>

Blaze was sitting outside looking up at yhe stair, Blaze got a phone call from Danny not to long ago, Danny told Blaze what they found out and Blaze was told not to tell Jazz about this and let her think they will find away home

"If only there was some way in getting them home again" Blaze said looking up at the stairs

"Yeah if only" Said a voice

"Who's there?" Blaze said looking around

"Trust me kid if i was here to hurt you, i would have done it by now" Said the voice

"Well Then if you want my trust then show your self" Blaze said Sliping his glove on

"Fine" Said the voice

Blaze looked around an couldn't see anything but blackness, But then Blaze saw the figure show him self

"Better now" Said the man

Blaze was shocked in front of him was a man with white fire on his head pale Blue Green skin, With a black and white cape

"You going to talk or what?"  
>"Sorry you just look like someone i know" Blaze said<p>

"Ha Ha Ha i get that alot"  
>"So whats your name?"<p>

"Names Dan" Dan said

"Nice to meet you" Blaze said bring out his hand "The name is Blaze"

"Nice to meet you too kid" Dan said "Now can you tell me were i can fine Jazz?"

"You think i'm going to tell you were she is?"

"Okay kid i don't have time for this" Dan said "I have to find Danny and his friends and his sister"

"How can i trust you?" Blaze said

"Your just going to have to trust me" Dan said

"Just tell me" Blaze said

"I was sent here by Clockwork to look for them" Dan said "Well he sent me and someone to make sure i find them"

"And who is that?" Blaze asked

* * *

><p>Inside the house with Jazz<p>

Jazz was sitting on her bed wearing headphones with the laptop Danny left her listening to some music while writing in her journal that Blaze bought her.

"Hey Jazz long time no see" Said a girl showing herself infront of Jazz's face

Jazz fell out of bed with a shock look on her face "Dani what are you doing here?" Jazz asked giving her a hug

"Clockwork sent us to find you" Dani said "He saw something evil trying to get into our world"

"He saw something evil trying to get into our world" Jazz asked

"Yes something from this world is trying to get to ours and is up to us to find it and stop it" Danni said

"Well Danny is with some friends, But Sam and Tucker are still missing" Jazz said "He's in central"

"Well we need to get to him" Dani said "Lets get you stuff and lets go"

"Danni i can't just leave yet"Jazz said trying to stop Dani from packing all her things

"Jazz we need to get moving" Dani said

"I know that but i made a promise to help Blaze get his arm fixed" Jazz said

"How long will that take?" Dani asked sitting down on Jazz's bed

"It will be done by tomorrow" Jazz said "I have a friend helping me make it, They call it Automail"

"Thats cool" Dani said "Well i need to fine Dan and tell him"

Dani went to take off when Jazz stoped her

"Wait Who is Dan?" Jazz asked

"You know Dark Dan" Dani said "Don't worry he's working for us"

"He's here with you?"

"Yup, He should be outside" Dani said pointing to the window

"Blaze is out there" Jazz said running to the window "Blaze and Dan are talking"

"We should go see what they are talking about" Dani said Grabbing Jazz and Phasing her throught the window

"Hey Dan i found Jazz" Dani said flying over to them

"Good now we just need to fine Danny and his friends" Dan said walking over to Jazz and Dani

"So i'm taking it you know these two?" Blaze said walking over to them

"Yeah i know them" Jazz said "Listen Dan i have to stay here until Blaze arm is fixed"

"We need to get moving" Dan said "We need to hurry and find out who is trying to take over are world from this world"

"Dan i know that but the only way from me to leave is to make sure Blaze has his arm back" Jazz said "The arm will be done by tomorrow"

"You sure it will be done by tomorrow" Dan asked

"Yes then we can leave" Jazz said

"I'm going with you when you leave" Blaze said "I if there is someone trying to take over your wrold form here, then i must try and stop them as well"

"Listen kid your just and alchemist you don't have powers like us" Dan said

"From what i know only Danny has powers, Jazz, Sam and Tucker have no powers" Blaze said

"So?" Dan asked

"I'm going and you can't stop me" Blaze said

"Dan Blaze can go with us if he wants too" Dani said

"Fine whatever" Dan said sitting down

"Your going to be needing new cloths" Blaze said

"Why?" Dan asked

"Because people will freak out" Blaze said "Unless you can change?"

"I can but i don't want too" Dan said

"Well i have an old cloak you can wear" Blaze said

"It better not make me look stupied" Dan said

"It won't" Blaze said "As for you Dani, Can you change?"

"Yeah i can change" Dani said Changing into her human self

"Okay then when i get my arm tomorrow we can leave"

"I'll call Danny and tell him that we have two new guest" Jazz said

Jazz had Dani fly her back to the house while Blaze and Dan walked to the house, Blaze made sure That Winry and Pinako were not awake, Once Blaze looked around he took Dan to his room

Blaze walked over to the closet and took out the old cloak

"Okat try it on and tell me what you think" Blaze said givning Dan the Cloak

Dan turned around and put the cloak on

"Well how do i look?" Dan asked

The hood part of the cloak was covering his face just a hair he looked like an assassin **(I saw this art work done by Krossan with Dan that was really cool looking) **

"You look like an assassin" Blaze said "But as long as your with me you'll be fine"

"So where do i sleep?" Dan asked taking off the cloak

"You can take the bed over there" Blaze said pointing over to the bed next to his "So Dan, How did you and Danny meet?"

Dan sat down on the bed "I am Danny, I just call myself Dan for short" Dan said

"How could you be Danny when your more... older?" Blaze asked

"I'll give you the short story" Dan said "I'm from a future, There i was the most powerful Ghost in the world, I was made by Vlad and Danny, After Danny's love ones died, Danny was tired of having to feel so Vlad wanted to help him out, so Vlad went remove his Ghost half and that is when things went wrong, Danny's ghost half fought back and ripped Vlads ghost half out and mearged with him making Me, Then Danny comes to the future and tries to hide from Clockwork and meets me, I try and go back and make sure i'm born and Danny kicks my butt and i'm forever locked in a thermos"

"So your Danny and Vlad?" Blaze asked

"Yeah" Dan said "But think to Clockwork he took more of Vlad's evil self out of me"

"So your more Danny the Vlad now?"

"Kinda i still have Vlads powers and Brains just not the evilness"

"Yeaa, Well lets try and get some sleep" Blaze said "If you hear someone knocking at the door hide and let me get it, I don't want you scaring Winry and her grandmother"

"Thats fine with me" Dan said laying down

* * *

><p>With Jazz and Dani<p>

Jazz was making a bed on the floor for Dani while Danni sat on Jazz's bed

"So you and Blaze?"

"What about me and Blaze?" Jazz asked looking at Dani

"Are you two dating?"

"What? No! were not dating" Jazz said blushing

"Come on Jazz you two must be dating"

"No were not" Jazz said sitting down on "But he's been so sweet since i've been here, two days ago he made me a Steak dinner, He made it by himself he had Winry give him a hand with the peeling, Blaze cooked everything with just one arm"

"Then what happend?"

"He took me out back were we ate under a candle light dinner" Jazz said smiling "He really was sweet when we made dinner, After that he surprise me with a delicious chocolate and vanilla cake with chocolate icing with crumble cookies on top"

"Now if that boy doesn't ask you out he's a fool" Dani said getting off her bed and laying down in hers

"I do hope so" Jazz said laying down "Good night Dani"

"Night Jazz"

In Central

* * *

><p>Ed, Al, Danny, Alex, Maria and Denny were sitting around looking at a map of Central<p>

"Presently the Military oversees _**Four**_ Alchemical research within central citty" Maria said "The one Dr. Marcoh was affiliated with was _**Laboratory # 3**_"

"This is most likely where the research took place" Alex said

"Mh... I visited the lab right after i got my government license" Ed said "But i don't remember any kind of significant research going on there" Looked at the map and notice something "Wait over here" Ed said pointing to something on the map "Whats _**this**_ Building?"

"In the past, that fifth was a fifth reasearch lab" Maria said looking at some papers "But they shut it down years ago, Currently the building's off limits, Due to the danger of collapse"

"Thats our place" Ed said

"Huh?, What makes you so certain?" Denny asked

"There's a _**Prison**_ next to it" Ed said pointing to the the Prison on the map

"You sure about this Ed?" Danny asked

"Yes i'm sure" Ed said "If the main ingredient for creating a Philosopher's Stone is living human beings, Then they need a reliable supply of raw materials. If I'm not mistaken, The bodies of executed prisoners aren't returned to their family's right? So the make it appear as if the prisoners are being executed, But in reality, They're secretly being transported to the labs where they're used in experiments for the Philosopher's Stone project" Ed said looking at the Map

"Doesn't it seem just a little too _**Convenient**_ that the old lab is built right next to a prison?" Ed asked

"The Prisoners are the ingredients?" Maria said looking sick

"Don't give me that look." Ed said "Just explaining all this makes me sick"

"So if the prison's are involved" Denny said thinking "Does that mean that the government is in on it, too?"

"Until we know more" Ed said "It's hard to say if it goes up to the top, or just to the warden."

"I feel like we've gotten ourselfes in way over our heads" Both Maria and Denny sad at the same time

"Thats why we told you to forget everything you'd heard' Al said

"HMH... Remember, Right now this is all speculation" Alex said "It's popossible that the government might not be involved and that this research department is acting indepenedently"

"Who's in charged of the research department?" Danny asked

"According to rge registry, It's Brigadier General Basque Grand,"_the Iron-Blood Alchemist_" Alex told them

"Why don't we start by contacting this General Grand?" Ed asked

"Thats not possible" Alex said "he was _**Murdered **_by _**Scar **_just a few days ago. Scar has killed numerous state alcemists that were affiliated with the Military command, Among thode Killed, there may have been someone who knew the truth. If someone of higher rank than Brigadier General Grand is involved with this project... Then the situation may be _**truly**_ complicated.

I'll investigate this on my on and report back to you when i know more." Alex said rolling up the map

"Until then" Alex said "The second Lieutenant and the Sergeant will not mention this to anyone" "And the Elric Brothers will stay _**Put!**_"

"_**WHAT!**_" Ed and Al yelled

_**"I KNEW WHAT YOU BOYS WERE THINKING YOU WERE THINKING OF VISITING THE FIFTH LAB!"**_

After awhile Alex left the room, Maria and Denny left the room leaving Danny, Ed and Al alone

"Well now what do we do?" Danny asked

"We're going to go check out this lab" Ed said tying sheets together and throwing them out the window "Come on Al"

Danny walked over to Al and phased him throught the window and floated them both to the ground

"Hey why didn't you do that with me?" Ed said clambing down

"You already started to climbing down" Danny said

Danny, Ed and Al walked down the streets, Heading to the fifth Lab

Once they got there the notice a guard sitting outside

"Well thats odd" Al said

"Why would they have a guard protecting an abandoned building?" Ed asked

"How are we going to get in?" Al asked

"I could phase us through the wall" Danny said

"Sounds good" Ed said

Danny phased them throught the wall,They walked over to where the entrance was

"Thats blocked off" Ed said looking around for another Entrance

"Hey there's a air vent there" Danny said pointing

Ed looked up and saw the vent, Al gave him a boost up "Looks like it goes all the way back" Ed said "Al wait here"

"What?" Al said "You sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

"I don't have a choice." Ed said clambing into the vent "with your big body, You'll never fit through here" Ed started clambing into the vent more "Okay then, I'm going to check it out"

"It's not _**My**_ fault i got big" Al said in the corner

"If it helps any i think your lucky" Danny said "If you want i'll hang out here with you"

"Thanks" Al said

"Anytime" Danny said sitting down next to Al

* * *

><p>Inside with Ed<p>

"Oh man" Ed said crawling threw the vent "It's even tighter then i expeted"

"If i was _**Normal **_sized, I wouldn't be able to fit at all" Ed said "I sure glad i'm Sma- FULL OF SELF LOATHING BEACAUSE HR ALMOST CALLED HIMSELFE "_**SMALL**_" Ed said freaking out

Ed found away out he kicked out the vent cover, And jumped down

Ed looked around to see the lights were on "There's just enough lighting to illuminate the floor"

Ed took another look around "Abandoned Huh?"

* * *

><p>Back outside<p>

Al was standing looking around while Danny looked inside the vent to see Ed

"Edward is sure taking a long time in there" Danny said "Think he got lost?"

"If i know my brother, he might have" Al said

Just then Danny's Ghost sense went off "Al i sense a Ghost near by" Danny said

"Can you tell where it's at" Al asked

"No i can't they usually find me" Danny said

Just then A suit of Armor jumped off the roof attacking Al and Danny, The suit of armor kicked Danny and knocked him out cold

"DANNY!" Al yelled "WHO ARE YOU!"

"You asked me who i am" Said the suit of armor "So i guess i'll tell ya, I'm _**Number 66**_, Least that's the name they gavr me when i got this job" He said "If you heard my _**Real name,**_ you'd piss your pants" 66 said laughing "I'll tell ya as i finish you off !"

"Are you saying you're going to _**Kill**_ me?" Al asked

"Geh Heh Heh" He laughed "I'll have you chopped up in to time"

* * *

><p>Back inside with Ed<p>

Ed walked into a room he notice there was blood on the floor, The blood was on a transmutation circle

"What is this place" Ed said steping on the transmutation circle "Could this be where they transmute the Philosopher's Stone ?"

"_**It Is"**_ Said a voice walking into the room "I don't know who you are, But you seem to know much about the stone...Too Much" He said pulling out his katana "I have been entrusted to guard this place, for now, You may call me _**Number 48"**_ He said getting ready to attack Ed "My orders are to eliminate any intruders who trespass here, I'm sorry i have to do this kid"

"I'm sorry too" Ed said pulling his glove off, Ed then clapped his hand and made a blade on his arm "Sorry that a "Kid" Like me is going to kick your butt!"

"Mhm... an Alchemist huh?" He said moving closer to Ed "Well then" 48 Moved right infront of Ed "_**Lets see your skills"**_

"So Fast!" Ed said dodging his attack

Ed kicked 48 in the chest to get him to back off and notice when he kicked him that there was and echo

"Hey i know that sound" Ed said smiling "Could it be... That you're _**Hollow**_ Inside?"

"Very good" Number 48 said putting katana on his shoulder "How did you know?"

"I spar all the time with a guy like you" Ed said "I could just tell by the feel"

"Oh?" 48 said "So there are others like myself on the outside?"

"It makes me sick" Ed said getting mad "Knowing that there are idiots out there besides me who would eventhink of binding a _**Soul**_ to a _**Suit of Armor**_"

"Allow me to tell you a little _**More**_ about myself then" 48 Said "48" Was my number on death row, In my previous life-Or rather when i had a body of flesh and blood- I was the killer known as "_**Slicer**_" Officially i was supposed to have been been executed two years ago" Slicer said "But my new employers needed the slicer's skills, So they pulled me aside for their experments" Slicer said pulling his katana off his shoulder and getting ready to attack "Now i serve as their guard dog"

"So that means, There must be a seal that connects your soul to the armor" Ed said "Right?"

"Mh... I see i don't needn't explain it to you" Slicer said "I don't know much about Alchemy myself" Slice started pulling down his scarf "But apparently the soul is ttied to the blood, And the iron in the blood bonds with the metal in this armor" Slicer then pulled up his head to show Ed his seal

"Here" Slicer said "The blood seal is my helm, Destroy this and you win"

"It's awfully _**Considerate**_ of you to show me your point, Old man" Ed said

"Fwa Ha ha! "Slicer laughed "I injoy the thrill of _**Danger**_ when i battle, And don't call me old man"

"if you're _**That**_ considerate, maybe you'd be nice enough to just let me go" Ed said "Just thought i'd ask"

"Please" Slicer said "A _**Serial Killer**_ would never sit still and let his prey escape, would he?' If slicer could smile he would right now "And now" Slicer said moving "_**Here i come!**_"

Back at the hotel

"_**THEY'RE GONE!**_" Maria said Running over to the window "I knew it seemed a little _**Too**_ quiet in here"

"Oh, The Major Armstrong is going to chew us out big time for this!" Denny said

"Your lucky Blaze is going to kill me" Amber said

"Those little Brats!" Maria said getting mad "How could they do this to US!"

Maria walked out the door putting her coat on "_**Lets go!"**_

"Huh?" Denny asked following here with Amber right behind them "Where to?"

"_**WHERE ELSE!"**_ Maria said _**"THE OLD LAB NO. 5!"**_

Ed and Slicer where fighting, Both not giving up

Slicer used his katana hitting Ed's Automail arm, Ed would try and hit Slicer but missed

Ed went to take a hit at Slicer when he felt his shoulder of his Automail started feeling funny

"What was that?" Ed asked himself "My shoulder feels Disjointed"

_**("Now I Remember!") **_

_"this time i used steel with a high percentage of_ _**chrome**_ _to make it rust resistant but it's less durable this way, so don't be to rough on it" _Said Winry in Ed's memory

Ed just ducked in time when Slicer's Blade came right at him "**Whao! **I'd better warp this up qick"

Ed tryed hitting Slicer but missed, Slicer attacked Ed making him do a back flip which Slicer Manged to get a slice at Ed's left shoulder making Ed fall to the ground After get on his feet

"Just like a monkey" Slicer said

"_**WHAT DID YOU SAY!**_" Ed yelled

"HAH HAH HAH" Slicer started to laugh "It's nice to have some _**Lively**_ prey for once, But that_** wound**_ and you _**Exhaustion**_ Will be your undoing" Slicer looked to the door Ed walked threw "Your friends outside is being dealt with by my ally, Even as we speak, They won't be able to save you"

"Hey" Ed said "Is your allyof yours _**Strong?"**_

"He's strong alright" Slicer said looking at Ed "But not as strong as me"

"_**Ah Ha Ha!"**_ Ed said laughing while getting up "Then there's is nothing to worry about, I've never won a fight against him" Ed said Wiping the blood off his lip "_**NEVER!"**_

* * *

><p>Outside Al punched 66 In the face throwing him to the ground<p>

"Why you!" 66 Said Getting back up "Why won't you..._**JUST STAND STILL AND LET ME CUT YOU UP!**_ 66 was trying to hit Al but Al kept dodging "_**YOU BIG JERK!"**_ 66 was getting mad "_**IT WON'T HURT THAT BAD!"**_

"What do you _**Expect**_ me to say?" Al asked stopping the blade from hitting

"**LUCKY!" **66 Said coming at Al and backed up and tripped on a rock behind him, Allowing 66 to take a blade into Al's arm "NOW TO CUT ME A _**SHOULDER ROATS!"**_ 66 Said ready to slice Al's arm off

Al broke the Blade that was stuck in his arm "_**WHA!"**_ 66 Said before Al punched him in the face knocking 66 to the ground making his head fall off

Al looked shocked to see no body inside the Armor

"You #$%" 66 Said getting up "You made my head fall off"

"Your body is..." 66 Cut All off

"Geh Heh Heh... There was a little... Incident" 66 Said "Let tell you alittle story, You may have heard it before" 66 put his head back on "It's about a _**Butcher **_ Named _**Berry**_" 66 told "Once upon a time, In Central there was a butcher named Berry, Berry loved to chop up meat more then anythingin the world, But one day, Berry got tired of choppingup cows and pigs... He found something new to chop up~~_**People.**_ "66 Still telling the story

"And so, He went out night after night in search of freash meat. Eventually Berry was caught, But not before he had slaughtered 23 victims, For terrorizing the poor people of Central city, Berry was sent straight to the gallows... And everyone lived Happily ever after" 66 Said "At least, Thats what version that everyone knows"

"But there's actually _**More**_ to this story" 66 said "Y'See, Berry Didn't actally wind up at the gallows like he was supposed to."

"Some people spared his life on the condition that he guards a certian location, But first they took his old _**Meat Sack**_ and trapped his soul inside a _**Metal**_ body" 66 said "_**THATS RIGHT! HE'S STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU RIGHT NOW!" **_ Berry yelled "_**I'M BERRY THE CHOPPER"**_

"_**Who?"**_ Al asked "I'm from a small village in the east, So i don't know about any famous murderers in central"

"**AGGH WHAT A HICK"** Berry said "Okay, So maybe you haven't heard of me, But aren't you a _**Little**_ surprised by my body? It's not every day you see a living suit of armor! Can't you at least say..._** "WAAGHH!"**_ Or _**"ALEEE!" **_Or _**"HOW'D YOU THAT?" **_Come on throw me a frickin' bone here" Berry said

Al picked up his head showing Berry he too was a suit of armor with out a body

"**AAAGH!" **Berry yelled _**"WAAGHH! WHAT HOW'D YOU DO THAT! YOU'RE A FREAK!"**_

"Hey" Al said "Now you're hurting my feelings"

"Oh, So yer just another inmate from death row" Berry said "Don't scare me like that!"

"_**I'M NOT A CRIMINAL!" **_ Al yelled

"Yer not?" Berry asked "What happend to you, then?"

"When my physical body disintegrated, My older brother trandsmuted my soul to this suit of armor" Al said to Berry putting his head back on

"A BROTHER! HA HA HA! A BROTHER HUH!" Berry said

"Whats so funny?" Al asked

"Sorry Sorry it's nothing" Berry said "By the way do you _**Trust**_ you're big brother?"

"Od cause i do!" Al said "He risked his life to transmute my soul!"

"My My... Ain't Brotherly Love Beautiful? Berry said _**"EVEN IF THAT LOVE AIN'T REAL!"**_

"What do you mean?" Al asked

"I mean, Are you _**Really**_ brothers?" Berry asked

"Of cause! People say our personnalities are totally different" Al said "And even though i'm the younger brother, I'm taller then he is, But-"

"No, No, thats not what i mean" Berry said "What if**- **_**WHAT IF YOU PERSONALITIY AND MEMOEIES WERE ALL FABRICATED BY YOUR "BIG BROTHER"?"**_

"Thats... Thats not Possible!" Al Said back "There's no doubt that i'm a human being named Alphonse Elric!"

"What the hell is a "Soul," anyways?" Berry asked "How can you prove it exisits when you can't even see it? Maybe yer Brother and the people around you are lying to you! Think about it! What proof do you have that this human you clam to be ever existed? _**WHERE'S YOUR MEAT!"**_

"_**THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU!"**_ Al shouted back

"_**YOU THERE DON'T MOVE!"**_ Yelled a guard "_**THIS PLACE IS OFF LIMITS!"**_

The Before the guard could say anthing else Berry chopped off his head

"Shut up" Berry said "What about me you ask? _**THAT'S EASY!**_" Berry took his blade and started shaking off the blood "Love to chop up the fleash of the living people! I love to kill so much i don't know what to do! _**I KILL SO THEREFORE I AM!**_ _**THAT'S ALL THE PROOF I NEED KNOW I EXIST! **_Even if your friend _**Did**_ defeat my ally and his heading this way, This building is hard to navigate"

"Al don't listen to him" Danny said getting up

"So i see your awake" Berry said

"He's toying with you" Danny said

Berry threw his Blade at Danny slicing his shoulder "Now leave the big boys to play" Berry said walking over to Danny and pulling the blade out of his shoulder

"DANNY!" Al said "Are you okay?" Al ran to Danny looking at is wound "Yeah i'll be fine" Danny said

"Now back to what we were doing?" Berry said

* * *

><p>Back inside<p>

Ed was standing infront of Slicer thinking of a plan out of this "He'll never make it here in time" Slicer said

"You think so Huh?' Ed said "_**AL! NOW!"**_

Slicer looked behind him with his blade ready to attack "_**WHATS! WHEN DID HE..."**_

Ed was half way at Slicer ready to attack "_**A TRICK!" **_ Ed jumped and cut off his head allowing his head to the gound "That wasn't fair!" Slicer said  
>"All's fair to a fight to the death" Ed said smiling walking away from the body falling to the floor, Ed the clapped his hands turning his blade back into metal so his arm looked better "Thats better"<p>

"Whats the matter?" Slicer asked "You still haven't destroyed my blood seal, Hurry up and finish m-" Ed pulled Slicers head up by the hair "Hey!"

"Why bother?" Ed said "Now that i've cut off the _**Head,**_ Where your soul is is, The body is just a lump of metal, Plus, There's something i need to ask you about"

"The Philosopher's Stone?" Slicer asked

"Tell me _**Everything**_ you know about it"

"Never!"

"Cut the tough guy act." Ed said "You're hardly in a postiton to argue, Loser"

"HA HA HA HA!" Slicer started laughing "**I Haven't Lost Yet!"**

Ed looked his his right a saw a blade cut right throw his side cutting in deep "**IT CAN'T BE!" **Ed said holding his side as he fell to the ground

"No one said there could only be _**One**_ soul for one suit of armor" Said the suit walking over to the head

"I forgot to to mention this" Slicer said "But when i said they caught "**Slicer"**

"They found there were _**Two**_ killers" Said the armor "We're brothers"

"The head and body are _**Sepapate**_" Ed said holding his side "Losy cheat!"

"Who said "All's fair in a fight to the death?" Slicer's head said  
>"Indeed" Said Slicer's Body "Our job to eliminate any intruders who tresspass here comes first, Sorry, we're following orders, Lets begin little man!" Slicers body said getting ready to attack<p>

"Oh... Before i we begin, Let me follow my brothers example and show you the location of ny blood seal" Slicer's body said pointing at his seal "See it? My blood seal is _**Here!**_ Aim well if you want to destroy me!

Ed was starting to get back on his feet "But judging by those shaky legs, I don't think that's very likely!"

"Grr" Ed growled getting mad "Don't underestimate.." Ed clapped his hands but was cut off my the katana's blade

"NOT THIS TIME!' Slicer No.2 said "I'M NOT GIVING YOU TIME TO TRANDSMUTE!"

Ed was trying hard to stay clear from the blade watching his steps "_DANMIT! I lost to much blood! I'm really starting to get dizzy"_

Slicer No. 2 Took the end of the katana and slamed it into Ed's gut, This made more blood pour out of his wounds

_"This is bad! __**Really**__ bad!" _Ed thought "_Am going to die here? Die? Die..."_ Just then Ed remebered Something, Scar "_**DIE!**_"

"Work Damnit!" Ed said clapping his hands together

"I TOLD YOU I WOULDN'T GIVE YOU TIME TO TRANDSMUTE!"

Slicer came running at Ed screaming, Just as Slicer No.2 came running at Ed, Ed hurried and slamed his hands onto his chest Blowing him in half "I just remeber this guy i didn't like" Ed said

Slicer No. 2 Fell to the ground "How can this be?" Slicer No. 2 Asked

Ed slide back down on the piller behind him

"**DANM IT!" **Slicer No. 2 Said "**HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"**

Ed watch as he flop on the ground "Big Brother?" Slicer No.2 said

"I hate to admit" Slicer No.1 said "Little Brother, But we've lost"

"You're not going to actually say you're _**Three brother's**_ are you?" Ed asked kicking the broken armor legs

"No, No" Slicer No.2 said waving his hand  
>"HMM... That was pretty amazing kid." Slicer No.1 said "This time you really won"<p>

"Then this time you tell me everything you know" Ed said

"That i cannot do." Slicer No.1 said "Hurry up and destroy us and leave this place"

"I won't be a _**Murderer**_" Ed said

"Mhp How naive" Slicer No.1 said "How can you call us _**human**_ with bodies like _**these**_? I didn't tell you to _**kill**_ us, I told you to _**Destroy **_us"

"If i were to accept thatyou guys aren't human, Then i would be saying that i didn't consider my brother human, Either" Ed said

Flash back _**"I spar all the time with a guy like you" Ed said "I could just tell by the feel"**_

"A brother?" Slicer No.1 said

"My younger brother is humam, And so you guys are human" Ed said "I'm not going to kill you"

"Heh ha ha ha ha ha" Slicer No.1 started lauhging

"Big Brother?" Slicer No.2 asked  
>"Ha Ha Ha, How ironic!" Slicer No.1 said "My brother and i have robbed, Destroyed and killed ever since we could remember, We've survived all these years... Even though we were looked down upon and called soulless devils, Only now that our human bodies are gone our souls are all that remains does that treats us like humans" Slicer No.1 said<p>

"Ha Ha Ha! How very amusing!" Slicer No.2 said "Kid! you said you wanted to know about the stone, right?"

"Big brother if we tell him, They'll _**Destroy**_ us!" Slicer No.2

"They'll destroy us anyways for faling to eliminate the intruder." Slicer No.1 said "Plus, We've died once already... What is there to be afraid of at this point? This will be my farewell gift to you, kid, I'll tell you everything!"

"I don't know much about the _**Stone**_, But i **Do **know anout those who** Made it.** Slicer No.1 said "Namely, The ones who oredered us to guard this place"

"_**WHO ARE THEY?" **_Ed asked

"They are~~" Before Slicer No.1 could say anymore two **Black** things went right into the head "_That as close_" Said a female's voice, she pulled the head back to her "Now, Now, 48, Don't talk about things that don't concern you"

"Oh my...Whats the _**Fullmetal**_ Runt doing here" Said the guy next to the girl "Well... I suppose we'll have to fix that, Won't we?"

_**to be continued**_

**Those Who Reach Too Far For The Turth Will Only End Up With Tears**

**Everything**** Happens According To GOD!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to Everyone who has been reading this. As for that art work i saw I'll leave a link on my home page <strong>**Make sure to check it out**


	7. The fighting ends, The Call

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 7

* * *

><p>Ed sat there watching the two figures<p>

"What a troublesome child" The women said "I wounder how he found out about this place?'

"URGH"  
>"I hate to do this infront of your brother" She said "But you leave me no choice" She ripped the head in half Killing Slicer No.1<p>

"_**BIG BROTHER!"**_ Slicer No.2 "DANMIT, WE CAN STILL FIGHT! JUST GIVE US A NEW BODY!"

The guy walked over to the katana, He picked it up and walked over to Slicer No.2

Slice, the Guy ramed the katana's blade right into the the blood seal

"Just shut the hell up before you say something else you'll regret" He said still staping him "Do you realize that the two of you almost killed our precious _**Human Sacrifice**_? You don't have any clue what that means do you? Not only that, But you were about to start revealing are secrets" He said still stapping him "You two could have totally wrecked our plans! Were you planning to make it up to us? " He still was stapping him, At this point he was dead "_**Well? **_Well come on!_** Say **_Something!"

"Envy" The girl said "He's already dead"

"Oh?" Evny said "Figures, That idiot had no backbone at all... Really. He's so weak he makes me **Sick**." Envy bent down near the suit and looked over at Ed "Pleased to meetcha, Mr. Fullmetal runt." Envy said smiling "I gotta hand it to you for maiking it this far, But you _**Did **_something you _**Shouldn't **_have"

Envy started walking over to Ed and getting right up into his face "Maybe i should _**Kill**_ you after all? Huh?"

"Why you!" Ed said sliding back up off the wall and throwing a kick at Envy

"_**WHOA?**_" Envy said whiling dodging the attack "How cute. Little guy still has some _**Fight**_ in him."

Envy looked at Ed "Bummer. I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight" Envy said "I don't want to get hurt"

"QUIT CALLIN ME _**SMALL!"**_ Ed yelled clapping his hands "_**YOU STARTED THIS FIGHT, AND I'M GONNA END IT! I'LL BEAT YOU SO BAD THAT YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER-"**_ (_**CRACK)**_

"Wha..." Ed looked to his right an saw his Automail arm broke "**WHAAAA! At a time like this!**"

"Looks like your Automail is broken" Said the girl

"_**Lucky me!**_" Envy song walking over to Ed and Nailing him in the gut with his knee "I was kidding when i said that i would have to kill you" Envy let Ed fall to the floor in pain "You should be glad your arm fell off when it did. Spared you having the living _**Crap**_ beatout of you"

"One more thing" Said the girl "Don't ever forget _**We let you live**_."

Envy walked back over to te girl "Well then, We no longer need this facility to make stones anymore, Lets just blow this place up tp get rid of the evidence, Shall we?"

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let this kid live?" Envy asked

"Granted, We didn't expect him to find this place, But just knowing about the process of making a stones won't get him anywhere."

Ed could hear everything before he past out, The last thing he heard was "After all, Our plan is already in it's _**Final Stage"**_

* * *

><p>Outside Al was fighting Berry while Danny was trying to wrap his arm with his rip shirt<p>

As Berry came at Al, Al dodged his attacks, But as he did he was thinking about what Berry said About him being fake, What could Al do at this point

"Whats the matter, Bub?" Berry asked stoping his attack "You're slowing down! Got something on your mind? GHEH HA HA! Seems like an _**Artificial Soul**_ ain't perfect!" Berry said "The tiniest doubt enters your big metal head and you have a _**Break Down!**_"

"SHUT UP!" Al Yelled "I'm not..." Al was cut off by Berry running up to him Al grabbed him

"**Just Accept it" **Berry said _**"You'll Feel Better that way"**_

"Why you" Al said

Berry punched Al's suit making Al walk back wards "**I HAVE YOU NOW!"**

Just as berry was about to hit Al with his blade when there was a gun shot heard

Berry's meat cleaver fell to the ground

Berry looked at his hand an saw two bullet holes in his hand "What the?"

"Don't move!" Maria said holding her gun up at Berry with Denny right next to her "Next time i'll aim for your head, Now be quit and hand over the big guy and the kid"

"Second Lieutenant Ross?" Al said getting up

"Who the hell **Are** you guys" Berry asked

"We're the ones who are guarding the guy's you're trying to kill" Maria said

Amber snuck over to Danny who was trying to stay awake

"Lets get you out of here" Amber said helping Danny get up

Maira notice Amber helping Danny

"_Aw_, nuts" Berry said rubbing his head "Frickin bodyguards! Just when things were getting intersting, Too!" Berry said "Hey shouldn't that security chump have kept you riff faff out?... Oh yeah, I chopped him up, Didn't i? Oops My bad" Berry looked over at the bulding "This is starting to be a real pain- Eh?"

The building started shaking "Whats that sound?" Denny asked

**BOOOOOOOOOM! **The building blew

Amber hurried and pulled Danny to safty, While Maria stopped Al from running inside to get Ed

Amber pulled out her gun when she saw the suit of armor take off running towards them, But Berry jumped over her and Danny and took off running, Amber looked back over to see someone walking out of the buidling

"Hello there" Envy said carring Ed over his shoulders "I came to Deliver a _**package"**_

"Brother!" Al said looking at the guy putting Ed down

"His wounds aren't too bad, But he's losing a lot of blood, So you'd better get him to a hospital, Qick" Envy said "You guys should take better care of the little guy, He's quite talented, you know. We can't afford to lose him"

Denny was running over to them with Amber carring Danny on her back

"Second Lieutenant Ross" Denny said "What are you doing? We have to move!"

"Sergeant! give me a hand!" Maria said

Denny ran over and asked what happend Maria told him she would tell him after they got out of there

Amber asked Al to carry Danny for her, Denny pick up Ed and put him on his back and they all took off running away from the building, Just as they did the building went BOOM again

* * *

><p>In Resembool<p>

Jazz and Winry had Blaze in a chair, While Dan and Dani were hiding from everyone

"Okay Blaze once we're done i need to run some test to make sure everything works" Winry said

"Thats fine with me"

Winry went to go connected the nerves when Pinako walking in

"Winry you have a phone call" Pinako said

"Can you tell them to call back?" Winry asked

"Okay, But i don't think Ed will be to happy"Pinako said walking away

"WAIT ED'S CALLING!" Winry said running out of the room

"Why would Ed be calling?" Jazz asked

"I don't, Maybe he missed Winry"

"Maybe, Hey did you get ahold of Amber this morning?"

"No" Blaze said

"I couldn't get ahold of Danny at all last night"

"I'm sure their fine" Blaze said

* * *

><p>With Winry<p>

"Hey Ed what with the phone call?" Winry asked

"_**Um**_... _This really hard for me to ask, But... Could you, Um, Come out here to do some repairs?" _Ed aske on the other end

"You want_** Me**_ to come to _**You?"**_ Winry said

"_Well, I busted my right arm and... it's a long story, But i can't exactly get over there right now"_ Ed said "_I was hoping that you could come down to central"_

"Busted! _**Busted**_ How?"

_"Well, I can move my fingers, But i can't... but i can't lift my arm at all" _Ed said _"It feels like my shoulder's been dislocated"_

"Mh... I guest it didn't work after all" "_Huh?"_ "NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL"

"Did you lift anything heavy swing your arm more than necessary?"

"_Well...(Gulp) I got into a __**Big Fight"**_

"_**AGAIN? I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BREAK IF YOU'RE TOO ROUGH WITH IT, DIDN'T I?"**_

Winry stayed silece, Until Ed spoke up

"_Hello? Winry?"_

"I guess i have no choice, where in central?"

"_**Huh?"**_

"I said i'm coming to do the repairs" Winry said "So where do i have to go?"

"..._Is something wrong? You're acting awfully...__** Nice"**_

"**Of couse i am! I'm always nice!"** Winry said Defensively

* * *

><p>"All right. I'll call you later about the details, Huh, Yeah, Got it thanks a lot" Ed hung up the phone when Denny walked over "So was that your girlfriend you were calling?"<p>

Ed screams "_**SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" **_Ed wound opened up. Denny put Ed into a wheel chair and pushed him back to his room.

Ed notice Al sitting by himself in the dark  
>"Al what are you doing by yourself?" Ed asked<p>

Huh?"Al looked over an saw Ed "Brother?"

"What are you doing by yourself, Why don't you come back to the room"

""I'll meet you there in a minute" Al said

"Okay.." Ed said, Denny wheeled Ed back to him room

Al walked over the mirror and looked into it

* * *

><p>Winry hung up the phone and walked back into the room where Blaze and Jazz were<p>

"So what did Ed want?" Blaze asked

"Ed wants me to come down to central to fix his arm" Winry said

"Why would he need his arm fixed again?" Jazz asked

"...I kinda forgot a screw" Winry said looking away

Jazz and Blaze just gave Winry a look "You forgot a screw?"

"I been pulling alnighters! Get off my back!" Winry said giving Blaze a dirty look

"I can see why Ed likes you" Blaze said to himself

"What did you say?" Winry said

"I said is my arm going to get fix today or tomorrow?"

Winry and Jazz started working on his arm "Now remember Winry to make sure you put the screw in" Blaze said. Jazz smacked him upside the head

"Hey what was that for?" Blaze said rubbing his head

"You were being a jerk!" Jazz said

"I was not being a jerk!"

"You two act just like a married couple" Winry said

"WE DO NOT!" Jazz and Blaze said at the same time

"Sure you guys don't" Winry said walking over to the table to get a tool

Jazz hooked up a wire to to the box in his arm, Blaze made a face when jazz hit a nerve

"Sorry Blaze" Jazz said

"It's okay" Blaze saw Winry walk over with a big tool

"What kind of tool is that?" Blaze said with this kind of look O_o

"Oh this" Winry said smiling "This is will just make sure i do a good job"

Winry walked over and put the tool down next to the table and helped Jazz with some wires

* * *

><p>Dani and Dan were sitting ontop of the roof looking at the world<p>

"This world is beautiful" Dani said

"I don't see why we have to wait for Blaze to get his arm fixed" Dan said

"Because jazz asked if we can" Dani said "Besides i would like to sit and relaxe before we take off"

"This isn't a vacation we have a job to do" Dan said  
>"You should just relax" Dani said<p>

"I have been relaxing for too long"Dan said

Dani just rolled her eyes

Blaze walked outside. Blaze looked round an couldn't find Dani or Dan

"Blaze! Up here!" Dani yelled waving her hands

"Hey, What are you two doing up there?" Blaze asked looking up  
>"You did tell us to keep out of sight" Dan said<p>

"Oh yeah i did didn't i" Blaze said rubbing his head  
>"I see you got your arm fixed" Dani said flying down<br>"Yup" Blaze said with a smile

"Good lets get going" Dan said walking down the path

"We have to wait for Jazz and Winry" Blaze said "Winry is tagging along with us"

Dan looked at Blaze then back down the path "Tell them to hurry i want to be out of here"

"We have to wait for Ed to call back and tell us where they are" Blaze said

Winry walked outside to ask Blaze something and Winry saw Dan and Dani "I didn't mean to interrupt"

"It's okay Winry" Blaze said "This is just some old friends of mine"

"I'll just leave you three alo..." Blaze cut Winry off "No it's okay Winry, What did you need?"

"Well i wanted to make sure your arm wasn't hurting" Winry said

"It's feeling just fine Winry" Blaze said smiling holding his arm up

"Thats good to know" Winry said

Dani walked up to them "So i heard you would be coming with us?"

"Yeah" Winry said

"My name is Dani, Thats spelt D.A.N.I" Dani said with a smile

"It's nice to meet you Dani" Winry said shaking her hand

Dan kept his hood up so Winry wouldn't look at his face

"Whats with him?"

"He doesn't like people looking at him" Blaze said

"Okay"

Winry heard the phone ringing and took off. Blaze saw Jazz walk out with her bags

"Okay i got everything i need, Winry is already packed" Jazz said "We just have to wait for her"

"I'll go get the tickets" Blaze said "Come on Dan you can tag along"

Blaze walked up to Dan and they both started walking leaving Jazz and Dani by them selfs

* * *

><p>Dan and Blaze walked in awkward silence<p>

"We are going to need a back ground story" Blaze said breaking the silence

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to need something to tell when i'm asked about you"

"Make up what ever you want"

"Fine, You got attack by a cat, Thats why you don't show your face" Blaze said

Dan pushed Blaze up against a tree "YOU TELL ANYONE THAT I'LL KILL YOU!" Dan yelled

"No need to bite my head off!" Blaze said "Can you put me down?"

Dan put Blaze back down and started walking.

* * *

><p>Danny was sitting in a chair looking out the window when Amber walked in<p>

"Hey, How are you feeling?" Amber asked walking over to Danny

"My shoulder is still hurting other then that i'm fine" Danny said

"I talked to the doctor they said you can leave tomorrow"

"Thats good"

"You miss her don't you?" Amver said sitting down in a chair near the bed

"Yes" Danny said looking at Amber "I saw my life flash in front of my eyes, I saw Sam crying"

"Your alive thats all that matters" Amber said "Besides what dosen't kill you makes you stronger"

"Good point" Danny said smiling

* * *

><p>Blaze boarded the train with Winry and jazz behind them Dani and Dan turned Invisible and flew up onto the roof of the train<p>

Soon they would be in Central

* * *

><p><em>to be continued<em>


	8. Island fight, Bad Memory's,Promoted

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 8

* * *

><p>Vlad walked the hall's of Central Command heading towards the Führer's office. Vlad walked up to the doors and took a deep breath then opened the door to see a group of General's in the room<p>

"I see you finally made it Vlad" Führer King Bradley said getting out of his chair "This raps up our meeting"

The men walked out of the room leaving Vlad and Bradley in the room

"What do i owe this honor?" Vlad ask taking a seat

"Have you found your two souls?" Bradley asked

"Indeed i have" Vlad said "It would seems and old friend has crossed into this world, He is just like me"

"What about the other?"

Vlad pulled out a file and tosed it at Bradley "I have chosen this boy" Bradley looked over the file

"You were told every state Alchemist was under watch for candidate for sacrifice"

"I know that but this young man had the right blood type" Vlad said "Soon his powers would be stronger then my friend"

"Yes you told me about your friend Danny Fenton was it? Yes that was it" Bradley said "I'll in form father of this, Now onto new matters" Bradley past Vlad some papers

"What are these?" Vlad asked

"Those are what you need to do in the west"

Vlad smiled

* * *

><p>With Sam<p>

It was getting dark out and Sam just got done getting dead twigs off the ground to make a fire

"This is getting stupid" Sam said "I should just build a raft like in that movie with Tom Hanks" Sam sat her twigs down then she saw it the man standing in front of here "GET OFF MY ISLAND!"

"I would but i'm stuck here" Sam said

Next thing Sam knew she was sent flying threw the air and nailed a tree. Sam fell hard onto the ground "GET OFF MY ISLAND!"

Sam slowly got up still a little woozy from the punch Sam looked down to see that her knife was sitting right in front of her and the man walking towards here

"_Do i try and fight back or run!" _ Sam asked herself "_If i run he'll chase after me and i'll be running forever But if i fight now and win i'll get him off my back"_

Sam then thought of what Danny would do. Sam smiled and grabbed the knife pulling it out of the holder and holding it towards the man "I'M NOT LEAVING HERE!" Sam yelled

The man looked at her then said "You get off or i kill you"

"I'm not getting off" Sam said

"Then you die" He took off running towards Sam

Sam stood her ground not moving an inch, He jumped into the air and landed on his feet in front of Sam his bat right at the tip of her noise "You no scared?"

Sam was indeed scared but didn't show it. He slowly walked away leaving Sam still standing there

"_I think i need new underwear"_ Sam said to herself once he was out of sight Sam let out a sigh and fell to her knees "I thought for sure that wouldn't have worked" Sam said out loud Sam had sweat drippind down her face as she smiled

* * *

><p>On The Train<p>

Blaze fell asleep while Jazz and Winry chatted away while Dan and Dani saw the city up ahead

"I feel something dark here" Dan said to Dani

"What are you talking about?" Dani asked

"Since we been here the world feels unbalanced" Dan said

"How would you know that?" Dani asked

"Being taped gives you time to learn new tricks" Dan said "One of them is feeling the chi of the world, Our world has a diffident type of chi as for this world... It feels dark as if something is waiting"

"Your going to have to teach me this" Dani said

Dan didn't say anything as the train pulled into the station

* * *

><p>Inside Blaze Dream<p>

Blaze was standing in the room where he perfomed the taboo

"I can't do this" Blaze said "I can't bring him back" Blaze fell to his knees "If i bring him back it would be to hard to try and keep him a seacret" Blaze got back to his feet "I'm stupid to think i can try and bring the dead back" Blaze walked over to the table "I'll burn everything in the morning" Blaze said rolling his papers up "I need to get to bed" Blaze said yawning

As Blaze walked up the stairs to his room he shut the door and walked to his bed. Just then Blaze heard a scream and took off down the stairs. Blaze took off running and ran down to the basement what he saw shocked him there on the floor was Amber was having a hard time breathing and Blaze placed his head on her chest and only heard one lung

Blaze looked up and saw IT laying there dead "You did it didn't?" Blaze asked her

She could only node as she could not talk "Your an idiot!" Blaze yelled. Blaze took off to the table and grabbed some chalk and ran back to her drawing a transmutation circle "Your lucky i'm an Alchemist" Blaze said as he finish his work he gave Amber a light kiss on the forehead "I'm not letting my little sister live like this" Blaze clapped his hands

Blaze stood in front of a giant gate "Where am i?" Blaze asked himself he then notice something behind him "Who are you?"

It stood up and said "I am the one you call the world, the universe, God, truth, all, one, and I am you" It point at Blaze

"Why am i here?"

"You should know your the one knocking at the door"

"You mean that thing?" Blaze asked pointing at the gate

"Yes"

"I'm only trying to save my friend" Blaze said "I didn't want to knock on this thing"

"It's going to cost you"

Next thing Blaze knew he was being dragged into the gate

When Blaze awoke he saw he was sitting in his bed with Amber by his side "Hey what are you doing here?"

"BLAZE!" Amber yelled giving Blaze a big hug "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm alive" Blaze said Blaze felt something was wrong. Blaze then felt a pain in his right arm. After Amber let go he notice his right arm was missing

Blaze felt Amber slap him across the face "YOUR AND IDIOT YOU KNOW THAT!" Amber yelled "DID YOU EVEN THINK TO ASK FOR HELP OR EVEN TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO TRY AND BRING BACK YOUR BROTHER!"

Blaze looked out the window "_She has no memory of last night" _Blaze thought to himself "_That thing took her memory and heal her but at a cost"_ Blaze looked at his now missing arm then at Amber "I'm sorry Amber i-i just want to see him again" This was true but false at the same time

"Your lucky i found you" Amber said sitting on the bed "Don't do that again"

"I won't" Blaze looked out the window "How did you find me?"

"I must have fallen asleep in the basement but i was laying on the floor and there you were past out with your arm missing you lost a lot of blood and i knew i had to wrap it so i got everything i needed and rapped you up and carried you up stairs" Amber said "Seeing you like that was very hard for me Blaze"

"_If only you knew what really happened"_ Blaze said to himself "_Amber should never know what really happened that night. Only me"_

Blaze slowly started to wake up to see Jazz and Winry talking to each other

"Look who is waking up" Jazz said

"Have any good dreams?" Winry asked

"_More like a bad memory"_ Blaze said to himself "I had a good dream"

"Really? What about?" Jazz asked

"_Crap what do i say?"_ Blaze tryed to think of something quick "I was sitting on a beach drinking juice out of a coconut watching the waves come in" Blaze said kinda fast "_Hope that works"_

"Sounds fun" Winry and Jazz both said at the same time

As the train stopped Blaze was the first to get off the train "Ow ow ow" Winry said getting off the train "My butt hurts, How do you guys stand sitting on those things for so long?"

"You get use to them the more you sit on them" Blaze said

"So many people" Winry said

"That's central for you" Blaze said "Now who are we looking for?"

"Ed said he would be sending some one to pick us up"

A **Giant** man and a small women with **Black hair **were just walking way from a picture

"Ed said we should recognize them" Winry said

"I know who it is" Blaze said hiding behind some bags "Blaze what are you..." Jazz saw who he was hiding from "Armstrong" Blaze said to himself "I just got my arm fixed too"

"Armstrong!" Winry yelled

Blaze looked around "It's been awhile since I've been here"

"You use to leave here?"

"For awhile, Then i moved to east city" Blaze notice that Armstrong was nerves, Blaze stepped out from behind the bags "Whats the matter Armstrong?"

"You are ordered back to Central Command" Alex said

"Looks like this is where i must leave you guys" I said grabbing my bags "Tell Amber to stay with you guys and thats an order"

"Armstrong make sure she listen" Blaze said walking down the road "I'll meet up with you guys later"

Blaze walked down the hall right up to the front desk "Major Blaze reporting in"

"It's good to see you again Blaze" The girl said

"Good to see you again Suzy" Blaze said "How is your brother doing?"

"He's doing better after you helped heal him from his wound" Suzy said "I never did get to thank you"

"Just knowing your brother is doing fine is thanks enough" Blaze said "Here give him this, I got it on a trip in the south" Blaze said handing her a bag "Your brother once told me he loved bears, So i got real bear claws"

"You didn't kill it did you?" Suzy asked

"No, I found it dead, So i took my time to bury it, Then i remember your brother said he loves bears and i took the claws off and took a tooth" Blaze smiled a little "The bear was old so it had it's time to live"

"He'll be very happy with these" Suzy said

"I'm glad, So where am i needed?" Blaze asked

"Oh right" Suzy said digging into her papers "You have a meeting with Führer King Bradley"

"The Führer wants to see me?" Blaze asked getting sweaty

"Yeah, Your lucky not many people get a meeting with the Führer "

"Tell your brother hi for me" Blaze said "Or here is this" Blaze give her a box "This should make up for not visiting" Blaze then walked way

Suzy looked over the box, She pulled the tape off and opened it up to revile and beautiful gold box

Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace "He was always a charmer" Suzy said

Blaze walked up to the Führer's office "Glad you can make it" Said the women behind the desk "The Führer is waiting for you" Said the girl

Blaze walked into the office

"Good to see you again Blaze" King Bradley said "Have a seat"

Blaze sat down in the chair

"You heard about Brigadier General Basque Grand, the Iron-Blood Alchemist, Correct?"

"The man known as Scar killed him" Blaze said "But what does this have to do with me?"

"He left behind some research that needs to be gone threw" King Bradley handed Blaze a folder "These were his research notes that need to be gone threw"

"So i'm taking over the research of Brigadier General Basque Grand?" Blaze asked looking over the files

"You'll be doing more then that" King Bradley said "You'll be taking his place"

"W-What?" Blaze was shocked "I'm being promoted to Brigadier General ?"

"Yes, You'll be Brigadier General Blaze, The lighting Alchemist" King Bradley said "You'll be taking over everything Basque Grand's troops and office"

"What about my Second Lieutenant Amber?" Blaze asked

"She will still be under you command" King Bradley said "Your uniform is already for you once you leave my office, My secretary will take you to your office" King Bradley got out of his chair "I must be going i have a meeting to get to"

Blaze followed the Führer out of his office and out the door, The secretary got out of her chair and showed Blaze to his office

Blaze was given a key to his new office "That's everything you'll need" The secretary said walking away

Blaze took the key and unlocked the door, Blaze swung the door open to show how big the office is "Wow, This office is hug!" Blaze looked around to see files everywhere and lots of paper work on the table "What't this?" Blaze notice a piece of paper that stuck out of everything else "Mmh" Blaze started to read the paper "Table City?" Blaze pulled out a map and unrolled it "Thats right on the border of Creta"

Blaze kept reading "Looks like somethings up in Table City" Blaze pulled out another pice of paper "I'm going to have to take a trip to this city" Blaze then notice what time it was "I better go find Armstrong" Blaze walked over to the closet that was in his office "Guess i better change my uniform"

After Blaze changed his uniform he walked out of the office and out into the hall "Okay, Armstrong's office is that way" Blaze said to himself turning left

* * *

><p>Jazz,Winry and Armstrong were riding in a car heading towards the hospital "I'm going to slap Ed when i see him" Winry said "He should have just told me he was at the hospital then trying to keep it a secret!"<p>

"How do you think i feel" Jazz said "My own brother didn't even tell me he got hurt and was in a hospital bed!"

"Now girls calm down" Armstrong said "They didn't want to worry you girls"  
>"They should have just told us!" They both said<p>

At this point Armstrong stayed quit

Once they reached the Hospital. Armstrong took them to Danny's and Edwards room

"Danny's room is here" Armstrong said "If you follow me Winry i'll take you to Ed's room"

Winry walked off with Armstrong while Jazz knocked on the door "Come in" Jazz could tell it was Danny's voice

Jazz opened the door and rushed in to the room to see Danny sitting up in his bed with a book in his hands, Amber had her feet kicked up on a chair asleep "Jazz you made it"

"Why didn't you tell me you were in the hospital!" Jazz almost yelled

"I didn't want to worry" Danny said "Besides it wasn't anything to serious" Danny showed Jazz where he was hit at "The blade just cute near the top of the shoulder, My powers are healing it faster" Danny notice someone missing "Where's Blaze?"

"He had to go to back to command" Jazz said taking a seat next to Danny "Tell me what happened"

* * *

><p>Blaze walked by an office when he heard his name called "BLAZE!" Blaze looked behind him and saw Maes Hughes running out of his office "Hey, I thought that was you" Hughes said running up to Blaze<p>

"Hey Hughes long time no see" Blaze said "How have you been?"

"I've been busy, I heard your Brigadier General now?"

"Got told this morning" Blaze said "I was shocked when i was told"

"Good luck in taking over where Basque Grand left off"

"You seen all the paper work in his office didn't you?"

"I might have snuck in there"

Blaze let out a laugh "Don't tell Roy about this, I want to tell him"

"Don't worry i won't tell" Hughes said

"Have you seen Armstrong?" Blaze asked "I need to know where Ed is at so i can tell him wants going on"

"Ed's at the hospital, I'll inform you on the way there" Hughes said taking Blaze to his car

* * *

><p>In Hughes Car<p>

"They went to the fifth lab? Why would they risk there lifes for that?" Blaze asked

"I really wouldn't know" Hughes said "But i do know they took a boy name Danny with them who got hurt as well"

"Jazz is going to kill him" Blaze said "Did Amber tag along as well?"

"No, She stayed behind" Hughes said "But she was the one that help get them to safely"

"That's good to know" Blaze said

They made it to the Hospital Hughes went to Ed's room while Blaze went to Danny's room

Blaze walked to Danny's door and knocked, Once he heard a come in Blaze opened the door and walked in "How you feeling?" Blaze asked walking

"Hey Blaze, I'm feeling better, Shoulders still hurts" Danny said

"Well, You don't have to worry about paying for the medical bills" Blaze said

"No i'll get a job and help pay" Danny said

"Don't worry about it"

"Blaze you know we can't afford the medical bill for this after your automail repairs" Amber said  
>"Well being promoted to Brigadier General helps"<p>

"YOU GOT PROMOTED!" Amber yelled

"Not so loud" Blaze said "Yes the Führer himself promoted me"

"The Führer?" Danny asked "Are you guys Nazi's?"

"What's a Nazi?" Amber asked

"What Amber asked" Blaze said

"Well Nazi's started the first World War, They had a leader named Adolf Hitler, They called him Führer" Jazz said

"Well i know were not Nazi's" Blaze said "You see are country is run by the Military, The head of this country is Führer King Bradley" Blaze grabbed his suit case he had with him "Amber i need you to sign these" Blaze handed Amber the papers

"What's with the paper work?" Amber asked

"Your getting promoted to First Lieutenant" Blaze said "Just sign and you'll be a First Lieutenant"

"Blaze why are you promoting me?" Amber asked

"Because, If i can promote you to First Lieutenant i can have you work under me" Blaze said

"I can't" Amber said "I rather stay with them" Amber said pointing to Jazz and Danny

"You really think i'm going to make you stay here?" Blaze asked "I have your orders ready" Blaze then handed her some more papers "Read it before you tare them up"

Amber read over the papers "First Lieutenant Amber is here by ordered to watch over Danny Fenton and Jazz Fenton until further notice" Amber looked at Blaze

"If you want to take this mission you going to have to become a First Lieutenant" Blaze said "So whatcha say?"

Amber sighed the papers "So when do i start?"

"First thing in the morning" Blaze said

"Wait you won't be joining us?" Jazz asked

"Afraid not, I have a lot of paper work to get going threw" Blaze said "But once i'm done i'll join you guys" Blaze then pulled out a map "Amber remember that city in the Western region?"

"Which one?" Amber asked

"This one" Blaze said pointing on the map "Table City"

"Why this city?" Danny asked

"General Basque Grand has some research on this city about The Star of Milos" Blaze said "I'm going to go threw more of these research"

"What is this Star if Milos?"

"Well from the myth it can move magma and do other things" Blaze said "So far thats all i can find"

Before anyone can say anything Hughes kicked open the door. Blaze watched as Hughes dragged Amber and Jazz away with Winry "What was that about?"

"Hughes daughter birthday is today" Blaze said

"Whose Hughes?" Asked Danny

"He's an old friend" Blaze said getting up "I'm going to have to go chase after them, If i don't Amber is going to kill me, You don't mind being alone do you?"

"No, I'll be find, Just bring me back some cake" Danny said smiling

"Sure things" Blaze said walking out of the room

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>


	9. Fight For my life, Keep quiet, Why?

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 9

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the beach eating the last of her apples "I'm running low on food, That moron is still out there looking for me" Sam kicked the sand "This sucks! One month of this is going to drive me crazy!" Sam sat down "Yet why do i feel like i need to do this" Sam looked into the water looking at her own reflection<p>

She heard a noise coming from the bushes and took off running

After awhile of running she couldn't take it her energy was gone, Sam feel to the ground laying on her back. Sam notice the stars were out "Wow they look so beautiful" She smiled to herself thinking of Danny. After awhile Sam closed her eyes falling asleep, She awoke to a loud noise, She looked around to find nothing there then she saw something jump out of the forest and land in front of her, Sam went to run but he grabbed her leg and threw her into the air, Sam nailed her back into the tree the knife falling down to the gound, Sam just layed there, Here body couldn't take it anymore

The mask man walked up to here "Leave"

"I..Can't" Sam said breathing slowly

"Leave. Now!"

"NO!" Sam flew up with the knife in hand bringing it up to his neck "You listen here this is my home now if you don't like it tough move on" Sam pulled the knife closer to his neck "I'm tired of running"

Sam saw the knife fly into the air, Then felt a punch in the gut. Sam fell to the ground her vision going blurry. Sam saw nothing but darkness

When Sam awoke she saw some fruit next to her she looked around and notice no one was there, Sam ate the fruit slowly keeping her eye out for the mask man, She notice a book sitting next her, Sam picked it up and opened it to find it was blank

"I can use this as my journal" Sam said placing it on her side and eating the fruit

Sam looked around to see the leaves from the trees were sitting on the ground like a bed with a old looking bush tent "Looks like i found a camp" Sam said looking inside

After awhile she notice lots of fruit around here and thought maybe she should fix this place up

She's going to have to figure out how to get back to her camp site and bring her stuff up here

* * *

><p>Blaze looked around the room to see children laughing and playing while the adults talked, Jazz looked at Blaze "What just happened?"<p>

"Today is Hughes daughters birthday" Blaze said handing her a gift "Give this to Elicia" Blaze said pointing to Elicia talking to Wirny "Tell her it's a gift from you"

"But you bought this" Jazz said looking at him

"Yeah but i got a better gift her" Blaze said smiling "Just give it to her"

Jazz walked over to Elicia and Wirny, Jazz handed her the gift "Happy Birthday Elicia. This is for you"

"Oh yeah another gift" Elicia said taking the gift "Thank you" She ripped the box open and pulled out a brand new doll "I love her thank you so much" Elicia hugging Jazz, Jazz smiled and hugged back, Elicia Pulled away and looked at Jazz

"How old are you Elicia?" Jazz asked

"I'm tw..." Elicia had her fingers at two when it hit her "I'm three"

Winry and Hughes both started dancing smiling

Blaze looked over at Gracia "And you married this man" Blaze said taking a sip of his tea

"I heard that" Hughes said looking at Blaze

Gracia smiled

After the party was done Blaze and Jazz helped Gracia pick up

"Blaze can i talk to you for a minute?" Hughes asked

"Sure" Blaze told them he would be right back and walked over to Hughes

Blaze sat down across from Hughes "What do you need to talk about?"

"I notice you and Jazz are close" Hughes said with a smile "Found yourself a wife?"

"Not this again" Blaze said sitting back in the chair "Your going to drive me insane one day"

"I'm not letting you turn into Roy"

"I'm not going to turn into Roy" Blaze said "He chases women, I don't date"

Hughes gave him a look "You know what i mean"

"Hughes read my lips, I. Don't. Need. Your. Help" Blaze said getting up

Hughes pulled out his gun "Sit back down"

"Your going to shoot me? This one is a new one" Blaze said sitting down

Hughes put the gun away "I have to get you to talk to me, You forget that i was one that got you into the Military, Got you a apartment and kept your secret from a lot of people"

Blaze looked at Jazz "If you must know yes i do like her, No i'm not asking her out"

"Why not?"

Blaze told Hughes the story

"Your afraid to tell her how you feel because you don't want her to leave her old life behind"

"Yeah, I can't let her do that" Blaze said

Hughes looked at Jazz "She would make a find wife"

Blaze just smiled "Well i better help them clean while you go get back to your papers" Blaze said getting up and walking back to the girls

* * *

><p>Blaze and Jazz left the Hughes house, Wirny was going to stay the night there<p>

Blaze took Jazz to an a old apartment he owns here in the Central, Blaze pulled out some keys and unlocked the door and walked in with Jazz right behind him "It's a one bedroom so you can take the bed and i'll take the couch" Blaze said walking over to the couch and grabbing a pillow an blanket

Jazz shut the door and looked around "Where did Amber sleep at?"

"She was training at the time so we didn't share this place" Blaze said Laying the sheets on the couch "Hughes has been nice and been taking care of it for me while i have been gone"

"I was going to ask why it wasn't so dusty" Jazz said looking at the books, Jazz then walked into the back to see the bed "I take it you had a lot of guest over?"

"No, Was to busy working" Blaze said walking into the room "All that bed saw was me sleeping" Blaze opened the closet "You can wear whatever you want" Blaze said moving out of the way to show the cloths inside "The bath room is over here and the shower works if you want a shower"

Blaze went to leave the room when Jazz stopped him "Thanks for everything Blaze"

"Your welcome" Blaze said, Jazz gave Blaze a kiss the cheek and walked over to the closet

Blaze touched his cheek and smiled then shook it off "Night Jazz" Blaze said walking out of the room leaving her alone

Blaze walked out into the leaving room and walked right up to the couch, He took off his uniform and wore his boxers and shirt and laid down pulling the blankets up over himself and fell asleep

* * *

><p>Danny sat up in bed and was reading a book when someone sat down next to him "Alchemy Vol. 2, They don't have comics here?"<p>

Danny looked to see Dani sitting there smiling "Your surprise to see me?"

"Yes... How did you get here?" Danny asked still shocked

"Clockwork sent us" Dani said "We came here to find you and your friends and bring you guys home"

"We?" Danny asked

"Yes we" Dan said walking into the room "Dani don't run off like that again"

"Sorry Dan i had to use the bathroom" Dani said

Danny went to jump up when his shoulder started hurting "If your here to kill me do it now"

Dan rolled his eyes "No i'm here to save your butt" Dan said taking a seat

"Now where are the rest of your friends?" Dan asked

"It's just me and Jazz right now" Danny said still looking at Dan "Tucker and Sam are still missing"

Dan looked at Danny "Think of us as your bodyguards on this trip" Dan said sitting back in his seat "Dani were going to have to get somethings"

Danny looked at Dan "Why are you even helping?"

"If i get you and your friends back home safely i get to be free, Don't worry i'm not going after you" Dan said getting up "I'm going to get some fresh air" Dan said phasing threw the wall

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

Blaze smelt the smell of bacon and smiled then frowned "Amber what did you do now?" Blaze asked not moving from the couch

"Amber didn't do anything" Jazz said

Blaze cracked an eye to see Jazz cooking "So when Amber cooks it because she did something?"

"Last time she cooked breakfast she sold my books for cash so she could get that gun she's been wanting" Blaze said getting up "I finally did get my books back"

Blaze stretched out Jazz heard his back and shoulders crack "Did you make coffee?" Blaze asked rubbing his neck trying to get a kink out of it

"Yeah i made some" Blaze got up and walked into the kitchen and got himself a cup of coffee

"Did you sleep good?" Blaze asked adding his milk to the coffee

"I slept pretty good" Jazz looked away

"Well i'm glad you slept good" Blaze said taking a sip of his coffee

"I have bacon, Egg's and pancakes" Jazz said handing Blaze a plate

"Thanks" He said taking the plate and eating his food

After they ate Blaze got a shower and got ready, He had Amber stop by to pick them up and take them to the hospital

There Blaze saw that Hughes was waiting for him

"Good your here" Hughes said "Your going to have to come with me Blaze"

Blaze Followed Hughes to Ed's room there was Armstrong talking with Ed

"Now that we have Blaze here you can tell us" Hughes said as Blaze looked at them puzzled

* * *

><p>"So, I don't remember what happened after this guy kicked me" Ed said holding up a very bad drawing telling us what happened<p>

"Human souls trapped in artificial bodies, used as guards... Human sacrifice... allowing you to live.. an individual named Envy.. Meanwhile we have Dr. Marcoh creating a stone for use in the eastern civil war, The ouroboros tattoo and a transmutation circle for the Philosopher's stone" Armstrong said "There are too many mysteries for this to be simply an experiment to produce the stone"

"And the laboratory is a dead end because it's been reduced to a pile of rubble" Hughes said

* * *

><p>Outside Alex was sitting in a chair while Denny and Maria were standing guard, Denny was listening by the door "Whatever they're discussing in there sounds really <em><strong>complicated<strong>_" Denny said looking at Maria

"I'm _**not**_ listening, I _**don't**_ want to get involved" Maria said putting her fingers in her ears not wanting to listen to Denny "I've had enough of these dangerous assignments"

"Excuse me, But is that the Fullmetal Alchemist's hospital room?" Asked the voice

"Yes it is the-" Both Maria and Denny started to freak out while Amber just laid back

* * *

><p>Back inside<p>

"We might be able to find something if we go through the criminal records at the investigations division" Hughes said

"And i shall see if i can track down anyone who may have assisted Dr, Marcoh with his research" Armstrong said

"I'll see what i can dig up on the laboratory" Blaze said

There was a knock at the door, The door opened and Everyone eye's bugged out of there heads "I hope i'm not interrupting?"

"_**Führer King Bradley!**_" They all yelled

"At ease, Gentlemen" Bradley said "There's no need to make a fuss"

"Yes Sir" Armstrong said

"Mr. President, What brings you here?" Hughes asked

"What brings me? Why, To visit him, Of course" Bradley said handing Ed a melon "Do you like melons?"

"Uh... Thanks" Ed said taking the Melon "_**AGGH! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!**_" Ed thought

"I hear you've been doing quite a bit of _**Snooping**_ into _**Military Command,**_ Major Armstrong"

"Huh! That is... I mean" Armstrong looked at the Führer "How did you know?"

"Don't underestimate my information network, Major" Bradley looked right at Ed "And _**You**_, Edward Elric, How much do you know? You're searching for the _**Philosopher's stone**_ are you not? A Great deal depends on your answer"

The room was silence no one said a thing until the Bradley grin and started laughing "Just kidding! Don't be so uptight" Bradley then looked at them "I know that there as been some suspicious activity going on in the military lately, and i want to do something to about it" Bradley notice the papers and picked one one up "What have we here?"

"Uh.. That's "Armstrong went to say more when Bradley spoke up

"Hm... It's a list of all the researchers who were involved with the stone, You've done quite a good job finding these names" Bradley said "But you see, The whereabouts of all these individuals are currently unknown"

Armstrong was shocked

"They disappeared a few days before the explosion at laboratory number five" Bradley sat the paper down "The enemy is always one step ahead of us and presently even with my vast information network, I don't know our enemy's motives... Or the extent to which they have infiltrated the military"

"Sir... Are you saying it could be dangerous to continue investigating this matter?" Hughes asked

"Yup" Bradley said "Lieutenant colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Elric Brothers, Brigadier General Blaze, I have decided that you are all individuals whom i can trust, I am giving you this order for your own safety, _**I will not allow you to speak of this to anyone or stick your neck in this matter any further! **_This is truly case where you cannot tell friends foe, _**Trust no one!**_" Bradley looked at five "You must be _**Discreet**_ in your actions and assume that the _**entire military **_is the enemy! How ever! When the time comes, I will call on you, So make sure that you are prepared" Bradley grin

"Yes Sir!" They all said

"_Mr. President! Has anyone seen President Bradley?"_

"Oh no! My pesky bodyguards are back" Bradley said walking towards the window "I slipped out earlier with out them noticing, Now i must go" Out the window he he went walking away, They all looked out the window as he walked away "I'm sure we'll meet again, Farewell"

Winry and Jazz walked into the room "Huh? What's wrong with you guys?" Winry asked

"Even the two people standing outside are acting weird" Jazz said

"Oh nothing... A storm just passed through" Ed said looking at them

"_What are you talking about?" _Winry asked herself "I bought those train tickets you wanted"

"Oh thanks!" Ed said with a smile

"Must you rush? Your wounds haven't completely healed yet" Armstrong said

"I can't stay in a place that smells like disinfectant forever! I'm leaving tomorrow" Ed said

"Where are you guy's going now?" Hughes asked "Dublith?"

"Where's that?" Winry asked

Al pulled out a map and pointed to the town "It's right around here, In the middle of the southern region"

"_**WHAAAAAA!**_" Winry said "Look! Right here before Dublith!" Winry said pointing to a town

"Rush Valley? Is there something there?" Al asked

"_**Rush Valley, The Auto-Mail engineers mecca! I've always to go there!"**_ Winry said "Take me Take me you better take me!"

"Go there by yourself" Ed said

"_**Who's going to pay for my travel expenses!"**_

"_**Are you planning on mooching off of me!"**_

"What's the harm? It _**is**_ on the way" Al said

"Oh all right" Ed said

"YIPEEE!" Winry yelled running to the door "I was planning to go back to Resembool, But this is worth a change in plans! I'm going to call Granny!"

"She is sure _**Energetic**_" Al said  
>"Yup, She'll make you a great wife Ed, Not as great as my wife of course" Hughes said<p>

"Don't start that!" Ed said

"I'm going to go say hi to Danny" Blaze said walking out the door leaving the group to talk

* * *

><p>Blaze walked into Danny's room<p>

"Hey did you get the cake?" Blaze asked

"Yeah, Jazz gave it to me" Danny said

"Ed's leaving tomorrow" Blaze said sitting down "You can leave with Ed or stay here"

"I'm going to have to go with Ed, I mean after all he's the one traveling"

"Can't blame you" Blaze said "If you need money or anything call me okay"

"I'll pay you back for everything you have done"

"Don't worry about it" Blaze said "Right now worry about your friends"

Before Danny could say anything Dan phased through the wall

"Good your here Blaze"

"You two know each other?" Danny asked

"Yeah he came back with me from Resembool" Blaze said

"I need you to get me something's" Dan said walking up to Blaze "Here is my list" Blaze took the paper and looked it over

"I can get half this stuff on the list the other is going to be hard" Blaze said "I'll have it ready for you in the morning"

"Thanks" Dan said  
>"What does he want?" Danny asked<p>

"Swords, flash grenades, Knifes and some other stuff" Blaze said

"Why do you need this stuff?" Danny asked Dan

"If i'm going to lay low i'll need to act like a normal person" Dan said

"And how does a mask help with that?" Blaze asked

"People don't need to see my face" Dan said

"Well Dan i'll see about most of these things" Blaze said

"Thanks" Dan said

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Blaze, Armstrong, Hughes, Elicia and Gracia watched the six get on the train leaving them

After they said there good bye's Blaze went back to his place to do some studying

Night soon came and Blaze was getting ready for bed when he head a gun shot go off, Blaze went to run towards the door when a man stopped him "And where do you think your going?"

"Do you know who i am?" Blaze asked sliding his glove onto his auto-mail arm

"You are Brigadier General Blaze the lighting alchemist" He said "I also know you have a auto-mail right arm" His hand started to glow pink, Blaze's eyes started to glow Red "I see your powers have grown is just a short time"

Blaze snapped his finger a red lighting bolt shot out busting the door giving Blaze a chance to run towards it and to where he heard the gun shot gone off

He saw blood leaking out of a phone booth near by and ran towards, What he saw made his rage his anger grow even more, Maes Hughes was shot holding a picture of his wife and daughter, The man from before was standing there "I was trying to keep you from seeing this"

"Who did this" Blaze said very calm

"I can't tell you" He said

"I take it you work with this person that killed him then?"

"Yes"

Blaze didn't say a word, There was a flash of red blinding The man making him cover his eyes when he looked at the spot where the red light came from there stood Blaze with lava color hair his eye's pure dark red, His hands glowing dark red "I'll kill you and hunt down whoever killed him!" Blaze went to attack when there was a white flash of light and Blaze fell to the ground knocked out

"If i didn't shock him you would be dead right now" Envy said walking up to the man

"He's no match for me Envy"

"Whatever you say Vlad" Envy said, Blaze's body went back to it's normal self "What should we do with him?"

"Leave him, He'll be fine" Vlad said "He'll wake up shortly and call the military police" They walked away into the night

Blaze started to moan and get back onto his feet, He looked around and saw that the man was gone "I'll get you" Blaze said his eyes flashing red, He then look towards the phone booth "I'll get whoever did this to you Hughes and make them pay for it"

After Blaze called the military police, Blaze went home and just sat there looking into the mirror, Blaze slowly raised his hand looking at the red ecto ball "Why is it red and not green?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_


	10. We Shall Miss You, Stolen Watch

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 10

* * *

><p>On the Train<p>

"What made you guys decide to go to your teacher's place all of a sudden?" Winry asked

"For two reasons" Ed said "First of all, To get stronger, I've been losing so many fights lately"

"_**Huh?**_ You're going there to better at fighting?" Winry asked Getting mad at Ed "Are you obsessed with fighting or something?"

"Shut up! My reasons aren't that simple!" Ed shot back "I don't how to explain it but... We wanted to get stronger on the _**Inside**_ too... right!?" Ed asked Al

"Uh Huh" Al said

"I wanna get _**way**_ better at fighting" Ed said sitting back in his seat looking out the window

"Yup, I just know they we're gonna get stronger if we go to our teacher's place" Al said looking that Ed

"What's this second reason?" Winry asked

"I want to ask our teacher about _**Transmuting human beings**_" Ed said "The whole time we trained together, Our teacher never taught us anything about the Philosophers stone or human transmutation"

"Yeah, And the closer we get to the Philosophers stone, the more dangerous it gets" Al said "So we thought the best to do would be to just ask our teacher directly about whether there's a way to get our original bodies back, And we might find away to send Danny and his friends back home"

"We can't afford to be timid anymore" Ed said "We have to go ahead even if it means we might get _**Killed...**_ Get killed" Ed face went pale "We had a pretty short lives, Didn't we Al?"

"I wish i could have least gotten myself a girlfriend!" Al said getting scared

"Oh yeah!" Winry said getting something out of her bag "Here's something that'll cheer you up!" Winy side pulling out a square white box "TAH DAH! It's _**Apple Pie!**_"

"Wow that looks good" Al said

"Where did you get that?" Ed asked drolling over the pie

"Mr. Hughes' wife gave me it to me so that we could eat it on the train" Winry said smiling

"It sure is big" Al said

"I think she made enough for six people" Ed said taking a slice

"You can have _**my**_ spare Ed" Al said chuckling

"_**WHA!? **_Are you getting back at me for beating you when we sparred at the hospital?" Ed asked

Winry offered the Apple Pie around to Danny, Jazz and Amber who ate up

"_**Mmm!**_ this is good" Ed said taking a bite of the apple pie

"Mr, Hughes wife is a really good cook" Winry said "She even gave me the recipe, So i'll make it for you when you get your body back, Al" Winry said with a smile

"_**ALL RIGHT!"**_ Al said rasing his hands up into the air

"I guess this is what they call _**"Really home cooking"**_ Ed said eating his pie

"You sound like an old man" Al said

"I met Mr. Hughes wife and their daughter Elicia" Winry said with a smile "They're such nice people"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, _**Nice?**_ More like _**Smothery**_" Ed said "I didn't _**ask**_ super dad to follow me around all the time"

"He used to come your hospital room all the time just to talk to you" Al said

"Well, Yeah" Ed said looking out the window with a smile on his face "He would always say how busy things were at work, But he still made time to visit me every day, I gotta do something nice for him the next time we go to central" Ed then notice Hughes just standing just outside over the window, The like a ghost he was gone, Ed shook his head then looked back out the window again

* * *

><p>Blaze was getting ready for Hughes funeral when there was a knock "Hey" Riza asked sticking her head in "What happened to your door?"<p>

"Long story" Blaze said walking over to Riza "Is Roy down in the car?"

"Yeah, I told him i would get you"

Blaze put on a black sash "Thanks for the ride"

Riza smiled "Your welcome Blaze"

Blaze followed Riza the down the stairs and to the car, Blaze got in the back with Roy, Riza got in the driver seat and drove off

"It's good to see you again Roy"

"It's good to see you too Blaze" Roy gave Blaze some papers "I heard you have been promoted to Brigadier General"

"Yeah, I'm taking over everything Basque Grand had" Blaze looked over the papers "What's with the papers?"

"They were orders for you to stay with the Elric brothers" Roy said "But since you out rake me i can't order you to watch them"

"I have Amber watching them" Blaze said handing the papers back "I'll be leaving tomorrow to Dublith"

"Your leaving tomorrow?" Roy asked

"Yes, I need some time off" Blaze said "I'm taking a little vacation"

"Why Dublith?"

"It's where they're going to go see there teacher, If they're teacher is who i think it is then i have to go see her too" Blaze said "Besides after what i saw i need a break"

Riza was trying to lsiten to what they were saying but couldn't make out anything

* * *

><p>Blaze stood there watching six men carry a casket with a military hat on top of it, Friends, Family and soliders who knew Hughes were there even the Führer was there<p>

They started to bary Hughe, Blaze lowered his head trying not to cry

"Ma, Ma" Elicia said looking up at her mom "Why do they have to bury Daddy?" She looked at the men burying Hughes "Why are you guys burying my Daddy?"

"Elicia" Gracia looked at her daughter trying so hard not to cry

"No... If they do that, Daddy won't be able to work anymore" Elicia said

"Eli.." Gracia was starting to cry, She bent down and hugged her daughter

"Daddy said he had lots of work to do! No! Please don't bury him" Elicia was crying yelling at the men "_**DADDY!"**_

* * *

><p>As everyone was leaving Blaze walked up to Gracia and Elicia "Here" Blaze handed Elicia a doll "I forgot to give this to you this on your birthday" Blaze gave a little smile<p>

"Thank you" Elicia said giving Blaze a hug

After the hug Blaze told Gracia if she needs anything to call him anytime

Blaze waited by the car for Roy and Riza

Roy walked back with Riza, Blaze smiled at the two and thought about what Hughes told him

"_Roy may not want to say it out loud but he loves Riza with a passion"_ Blaze smile grew as he watched the two walk to the car

"What's with the smile?" Roy asked

"Just smiling at an old memory" Blaze said "Where are you heading off to now?"

"I'm going to command" Roy said Getting in the car "You coming?"

"No, I'm going to go pack" Blaze said "I'll met up with you two later"

* * *

><p>Danny, Amber, Tucker, Edward, Al, Winry all got off the train an made there way into town<p>

"I'll go speak with the locals and see if they have seen your friends" Amber said taking the pictures of Sam and Tucker "While i'm doing that" Amber handed Danny some money "Go enjoy the town"

"You sure you don't want us looking?" Jazz asked

"No, Police will get suspicious if a bunch of kids are looking for the same people" Amber noticed the police walking "You two just enjoy the town and have fun"

Amber walked the streets going to shop stores

She walked inside one shop to see a man that she would call fruity "Hello how can i help you?"

"I'm looking for these two, Have you seen them?" Amber asked handing her the pictures

"I know this young man, He's upstairs... Is he in trouble?"

"No, He's not in trouble, All i need is to him to come with me for the moment"

The man walked up the stairs and got Tucker

"Where am i going?" Tucker asked as Amber was putting the picture up on the side of his face

"Your the one i'm looking for" She said "Tucker Foley? If you come with me i can take you to Danny and Jazz Fenton"

"You found them!?" Tucker asked happy

"Yes" She handed Tucker the picture "Now is Sam Manson with you?"

"No, I haven't found her yet" He said "Where are they at?"

"They our out in town, I'll take you to them" Amber walked with Tucker to go find Danny and Jazz

* * *

><p>Ed, Winry, Al, Danny and Jazz walked around town looking for the thife who stole his pocket watch<p>

"Can't you just get another pocket watch?" Jazz asked

"Do you know what that bastard Colonel would do to me if he found out i lost my pocket watch!?" Ed shivred at the thought

Danny notice the girl walking inside a pawn shop

"I think we found her" He said "I'll take the back to cut her of" Danny went to the back of the shop while the rest followed Edward into the store

* * *

><p>Blaze step off the train and made his way into town "Can't believe the train broke down" Blaze felt the ground shake, He notice a giant hand go into the sky "Something tells me Ed is behind that hand" Blaze made his way into town "Note to self, Cut Amber's pay"<p>

Amber just ran out of a building "I can't leave them alone for long, Can i?" Amber asked her self "If Blaze finds out he'll kill me"

"Sounds like he's a jerk" Tucker said

"I'm not that bad of a guy once you get to know me" Blaze said walking up to the two "I thought you were watching them?"

"I was, But i thought since we were in a new town i would go on a man hunt for this guy" Amber said pointing to Tucker

"Well, Three down one to go" Blaze said

"What are you doing in Rush Valley?" Amber asked

"My train broke down on the way to Dublith, Glad it did"

"What's going on?" Tucker asked

"A long story, I'll fill you in on what's going on while we go check on that hand" Blaze said walking off with Amber and Tucker following him

* * *

><p>Blaze notice Al and Ed were on the ground while Winry held onto a girls wrist, Danny and Jazz were just standing there shocked<p>

"Something tells me i should have just stayed near the train" He said looking at all of them "Ed, Al why are you two on the ground? And why are you holding onto a girl Winry?"

Winry had a smile on her face "Just helping Ed get his pocket watch back"

Blaze pulled out a pare of handcuffs and placed it on the girl "Amber, You keep and eye on her while i get these two back up"

"Wait! You can't arrest me!" Said the girl

"I'm not arresting you, I'm just making sure you don't escape" He said helping up Ed off the ground "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Ed said shaking Blaze off and looking at the girl

"Where's my watch!?" Ed yelled

"Brother calm down" Al said looking at his brother

Blaze notice Winry was all over the girls auto-mail legs "Winry, What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at this amazing Auto-Mail!" She said with a smile

Danny who just came back into reality "Blaze, What are you doing here? I thought you were staying in central for a while?"

"I was, Till something came up" He said looking towards Amber "Amber here found your friend Tucker" He looked back at Danny "Sam is the last one on the list of people we need to find"

Danny turned towards Amber who moved to the left and Tucker waved, Danny rushed over and gave him a big hug, Jazz looked away from the scene she just saw early and rushed over to Tucker, They had there little group hug

* * *

><p>After awhile Blaze, Jazz, Ed, Al and Winry followed the girl names Paninya into the desert<p>

"Remind me why i came with you guys?" Blaze asked

"Because i'm not going to be stuck with a bunch of girls" Ed said glaring at Blaze

"I'm here with you Brother" Al said

"That's my point, We have Winry, Jazz and Paninya, Just me and you we wouldn't make it, Blaze help us keep an edge on the girls"

Blaze rolled his eyes

"Keep up slowpokes, Or i'll leave you behind" Paninya said making Jazz and laugh

"Who are you calling slowpokes?" Ed said jumping into the air

"Calm down, It's not she's calling you small" Blaze said

"DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR ASS!" Ed yelled

"Like you could kick it with those short legs" He said with a smile

Ed went to swing but Al caught his hand in mid air

"Brother, Leave Blaze alone, Blaze you leave Ed alone" Al said looking at the two

"I'll leave him alone, Besides, I'm on a vacation" Blaze said with a smile

"Is that why your wearing those cloths?" Jazz asked

"What's wrong with what i'm wearing?" Blaze asked looking at what he was wearing

"Dark blue jeans with a dark red shirt with boots, It's not you" She said

"I like what i am wearing" Blaze said walking pass the two brothers, Ed was trying to break free from his brother's grip

* * *

><p>Back in town<p>

Danny, Amber and Tucker were back at Garfiel's Shop

They sat around with some cold ice tea

"And that's the whole story" Danny said taking a sip of his tea

"Wow, So if Dan and Dani are here, Where are they now?" Tucker asked

"Last i seen them, They were on the train when we left" Danny said

"Were still here" Dani said popping up next to Danny "Dan is following Blaze, While i get to watch you"

"Why did he go off to watch Blaze?" Tucker asked

"He said he wanted to see if they might find Sam" Dani said "I just think he wanted to be alone to think"

* * *

><p>On the Island<p>

Sam sat there, The night sky was out and moon was bright.

"I can't do this" She said her body weak from the fight "I'm not going to make it out here"

She felt a ant crawl on her Hand, She smiled "Just a small little life, One that wouldn't be missed if i were to kill it" She said, She notice the army of ants tearing apart a moth "I know eating meat is wrong, Yet if they don't they won't live another day in this world"

Sam looked back at the moon "If i were die on this island, The world would still keep spinning on with out me, It would just keep going on like nothing has happened to it" She closed her eyes and Danny smiling flashed in her head, She opened them again "We die and world moves on, Yet my body would be buried and would help make the grass grow, I would feed those that don't eat meat and i would feed the one's that did" She slowly moved up looking at the ant on her hand "I'm just a small part in this world for a greater good" She got onto her feet "The world is All and i am the One" She pulled the knife out of the ground and walked up to the tree that had the marks in them and make a slice on the one next to it "I'm not dying on this island"

* * *

><p>Blaze watched as Jazz and Winry talked with Dominic about Ed's auto-mail when he looked at Blaze<p>

"Why are you giving me this look?" Blaze asked

"You have an auto-mail arm?"

Blaze removed his shirt and showed him the auto-mail

He took a little hammer and hit the metal "Just like Ed's, To heavy"

Both Winry and Jazz's head fell "It's not healthy to put that much strain on the user" Dominic said looking over Ed's army again "Maybe that's why he's so small for his age" He said looking at Ed

"_**DON'T CALL ME-**_ NO, Wait! are you saying if i got a _**Lighter Auto-Mail**_ i might grow _**Taller**_!?"

"It's possible" Dominic said

Both Jazz and Winry looked at each other then back at Dominic "Okay, We've decided!" They both looked at each other again then back at Dominic again "_**Dominic, PLEASE MAKE US YOUR APPRENTICES!" **_They both said at the same time

He placed a finger into his ear and said "_**YEAH RIGHT!**_"

"Can't you at least take some time to think about it?" Winry asked

"I don't take on Apprentices" He said getting up and turning away, Ed stopped him "Forget about them, How about you whip me up an ultra-light Auto-Mail that'll make me taller?"

"Go home you bean" He said walking out of the room with the two girl's chasing after him

"A bean? A bean?" Ed was now on the floor with tears in his eyes

"Al, Go get the girls off his back, I'll handle Edward"

"Sorry about my dad, He's really stubborn" Ridel said to Ed

"I've seen his type before" Blaze said "I think him and Ed would get along just nice"

They both let out a little laugh

* * *

><p>After awhile Winry, Jazz and Paninya were hanging out in the work shop waiting for Dominic to come back in so they could talk to him, It started to rain<p>

"Ugh... When the weather gets back, My joints ache" Paninya said rubbing her legs

"If you don't mind me asking, How did you get those legs?" Jazz asked

Paninya smiled "I was in a train accident She said "When you don't have any parents and you lose your ability to walk, You feel like it's the end of the world" She looked at Winry and Jazz "The actual time i spent crawling wasn't that long, But that was the lowest point in my life" She looked back out the window "The eyes of the dead, Yup, I must have looked pretty awful back then" She looked down at her legs "But before i knew what happened he had fitted me with these auto-mail leg. The surgery was painful and the rehabilitation was excruciating That's for sure! But, When i was finally able to stand on my own two feet, I felt so happy, These legs gave me back the will to live" She looked at Winry and Jazz and Smiled "That's why i love Dominic so much, But i also love Ridel, Winry and Jazz or anyone else that makes Auto-mail"

Jazz and Winry smiled "Thanks"

Ridel smiled "Awe, Your going to make me blush"

"After i tryed to ask how much do i owe you he just told me to forget about it, I learn from the doctor how much it cost"

"Is that why you steal? To try and pay him back?" Winry asked

"Yeah. But he never takes it" She looked back at the window "Not only does he not let me pay him back, He gives me free check ups and maintenance, I feel so guilty that it makes me wanna cry"

"Well then" Winry said looking at the girl, Her eyes full of rage "If you _**Really **_appreciate what Dominic has done for you, The _**Stop Pick-Pocketing!**_" She said poking the girl

"Huh?" She said rubbing her head "But if i don't keep up my business, The i'll _**Never**_ be able to pay him off"

"Dominic gave you those legs to you from an honest desire to _**Help**_ you, Yoy have to repay him iun an honest way, Too!" Winry said

"It not an issue of how much something costs, Picking Pocketing is a _**Crime**_!" Jazz pointed out

"Dominic took you from the brink of death and helped you give you a healthy live" Winry said shaking her finger "Isn't it worth repaying debt a little at a time, In an _**Honest**_ way, Even if it takes you a lifetime!?" Winry gave her a good glare "It's like Ed always says- It has to be and _**Equivalent Exchange!**_"

"Yeah i guess you're right" Paninya said sitting back "Alright! I'll stop pick-Pocketing!" She felt her the watch in her pocket "Oh, I should give this back to your friend then" She tryed to open it "I think i might have broken it, I can't get it open"

Winry took the watch an looked "He used Alchemy to seal it" She smiled evilly and pulled out a lot of tools "Let's see what's he's hiding!"

After awhile of working she manged to open the watch

"_**Don't Forget .11**_" She re-read what she saw

"I don't get it?" Jazz said "What does it mean?"

She closed the lid and handed it to Paninya "Give this back to Ed" She wipped the tears way and looked at the door "One more time, I'm gonna go ask Dominic to accept me as his apprentice, _**One More Time!**_" She made her way out of the room

There was a crash

"_**THE BABY IS COMING!**_"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_


	11. Life

Danny Phantom & Fullmetal alchemist

In

The Philosopher's Stone Chapter 11

* * *

><p>Vlad stood in front of Envy<p>

"Father wishes to speak with you" He said opening a secret door

Vlad followed him down the stairs and into a room, Once he was in the room with the father

"You wished to see me?" Vlad asked

"Yes, It would seem you have allowed Blaze to live" Father closed his book "Why do you allow him to live?"

"His powers have grown stronger each day* Vlad said taking a seat "Just think, If his powers keeps growing the more powerful you'll become"

Father smiled "I will allow you to keep an eye on this boy, Report your findings to Wrath"

Vlad smiled and made his way out of the room

"Why are you allow this _**Human**_ to walk all over you?" Envy asked

"It's all part of my Plan" Father said looking back at his book

* * *

><p>Sam said sorry to the tree and cut off a branch, She then made traps around her place "I'm ready for you" Sam said has she smiled at the last trap "Now, I need food" She made her way into the woods<p>

After awhile she made sure she had enough food to last her a whole mouth "Now, to get myself" She used the sticks to make spears with old rocks

She placed the spear in the grounds around her little house she made and made a campfire

"Brains are better than brawns"

* * *

><p>Blaze rushed into the kitchen with Ed and Al close behind<p>

"What's going on?" Blaze asked looking at Winry and Satella

"The baby is coming!" Winry said "Go get Ridel!"

Ed and Al rushed out of the room, Blaze rushed over to Winry and Ridel, He help Winry get her to a bed

Once they got her into a room. Ed, Al, Ridel, Dominic and Paninya rushed into the room

Ridel rushed to her side "You okay?"

She gave him a light smile "I'm fine"

"I'll rush into town and get a Doctor, We can't take you out in this storm" Dominic said getting his coat and rushing out the door and getting on a horse, His son ran to the door and told him to be careful

Blaze left the room to get some hot water

"I guess we can handle this till the doctor comes" Winry said with a nervous smile

There was _**SLAM**_ from outside and Dominic walked back in "The bridge is out"

Blaze, Jazz, Ed, Al and Winry rushed outside and saw the wooden bridge they had cross earlier was now gone

Ed walked up to the broken parts of the bridge and saw burnt marks "A Lightning Strike!"

"What do we do now?" Winry asked

"What else _**Can **_i do!?" Ed clapped his hands and place them to the ground "_**I'LL DO MY BEST!**_"

Ed tried to make a bridge using his Alchemy but it broke off half way

"What was that? What happened Ed?" Dominic asked

"D-DAMN IT!" Ed slammed his hand into the ground

"Why did he quit halfway!?" Winry asked Al

"It collapsed under his own weight, To create a bridge that can span the length of the chasma he has to transmute an enormous about of mass" Al said "But during the transmutation, The bridge gets too heavy before it can reach the other side" He looked to Ed who was still trying to think "It's too far to create a bridge that spans this entire distance"

"What can i do?" Ed said holding his head "Think, Think"

"If i build a bridge with supports, The torrent of water would below would sweep it away before i could finished transmuting it" Al said

Blaze let the two figure out what to do and jumped into the river below

"BLAZE!" Jazz yelled as she saw him jump off the cliff into the river below

"WHAT IS THAT IDIOT DOING!?" Ed yelled

They saw a bright light coming from the water and three towers of ice spread across, They saw Blaze on one of the support beams "Well, Now you can build your bridge"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jazz yelled

Ed didn't waste time and made the bridge going across "You sure that ice will hold?" Al asked

"Yes, The water can't wash it away, It's to thick for it to break it" Blaze said walking across "You better get moving"

Dominic didn't waste time in getting on the horse and ran across the bridge

Jazz smacked him in the face "Don't you ever scare me like that!"

Blaze just smiled and walked pass her into the house

Al looked at the bridge "Didn't we know someone who could freeze water?" Al asked Ed

"Yeah, Isaac McDougal" Ed looked back at Blaze "I'm going to have to have a long told with Blaze"

* * *

><p>Inside the house<p>

Winry had taken control of everything, With Satella going into labor Winey needed to step up and take control, She had each of the boys get towels, Water and anything that would help, She had Paninya and Jazz help her in the bedroom with Satella

Blaze brought a big bowl with cold water "I said i need it hot!" Winry yelled, Blaze clapped his hands and the water was hot "Better?"

She rolled her eyes and asked Blaze to leave the room

Blaze saw Ed and Al sitting just outside of the room both just sitting there

"How are you two holding up?" He asked

"Were doing fine, Just worried" Al said

"Don't need to worry, With all the girls in this house, I think they can pull it off" Blaze said taking a seat next to Al

"Blaze, Can i ask you something?" Al asked

"I'm an open book, Ask away" Blaze said

"Do you know an Isaac McDougal?" Ed said turning towards him

"No, I do not" Blaze said "But i have read his research on freezing water"

"You read his research?" Al asked

"Yeah, My goal is to learn everything about Alchemy, So what has happened to my brother will never happen again" Blaze looked at the two "He died in a river just like that, Dury a storm, I vowed i would learn to teach others to stop flooding like that"

"Have you found a way?" Ed asked

"Not yet, But i'm getting closer each day" He said with a smile

They could hear screaming coming from the room

"I guess the Doctor is going to be late" Blaze said looking at the two brother's, He could tell they were both scared to the core "This reminds me of the time my little brother was born"

They both looked at him "I was really young, I remember screaming" He looked back at the door "But once the screaming had died down and my dad walked out of the door to bring me in to see the new baby i was so happy, Mom was was holding him and had a smile on her face, She told me to say hi and i did" Blaze smiled "We Alchemist's can't create life, This is truly a micrcal to be hold"

"You sound like a religious man then an alchemist" Ed said

"I believe there is a higher power out there, Just don't know what it is yet" Blaze said

It was about an hour before the screaming stopped and the door slowly opened and Jazz came crawley out with Paninya right behind her, Blaze rushed over to Jazz who was in shock in what she saw

"So much blood" Paninya said to Al, He was trying to help her up

Blaze looked in the room to see Ed next to Winry

Blaze notice Satella holding the baby "IT'S ALRIGHT!" Al, Ed and Blaze yelled together, Jazz tugged on Blaze's shirt and he looked down

"I can't move" She said not looking into his eyes, He bent down and allowed her to climb on his back, He carried her into the living room and sat her down on the couch "Thanks, I don't know why i couldn't move"

"It's fear, Your body worked itself into overdrive" He said "It's you're body relaxing it's self"

"Have i ever told you that you're too smart?" She said giving him a look

"I have been told lots of time"

"Amber?" She asked

"Amber" He said with a smile

"Thanks"

"Any time" He looked at her "You want me to get you something to drink?"

"That would be nice"

He got up and made his way out of the room

Blaze saw Ed drop Winry on her butt

"Hey! What was that for?" She asked

Blaze knew Ed would get mad if he caught him eavesdropping

He got the water and walked back into the living room "Here you go"

"Thank you" Jazz took the glass and took a sip

Once Dominic got back with the doctor he was shocked yet happy to know Winry manged to help give birth to the little baby

After awhile Ed pulled out his trump card and got Dominic to recommend Winry to a man named Garfiel, He would teach her and if she would to stop by he might show her a thing or two

Dominic asked her for her full name "It's Rockbell"

Next thing anybody knew he was flying across the room "P-Pinako? From Resembool!?" He asked sweat just pouring down his face

"Yes, Pinako is my grandmother"

His eyes went wide "Pinako Rockbells grandchid... The memories are too awful! The wild woman! _**THE PANTHER OF RESEMBOOL!**_" He was freaking out in that little corner of his

"Um.. Did something happen between granny and you?" Winry asked

"_**DON'T ASK! YOU'RE GONNA REOPEN MY OLD WOUNDS!**_" He said raising his hands

Blaze walked outside as everyone was talking and looked at the ice, It was starting to melt, Then it fell to the ground into the river "Looks like were stuck here"

Dominic walked up to Blaze and said "There is another way around the mountain, It will take longer to get into town"

"Well, That's good to know" Blaze said pulling out a cigar and gave it to Dominic "I was saving this for something special but you could use it better than i could"

He took and and smiled "Thank you"

After Dominic drew up a map for them to use to get around the mountain and they made our way back into town

* * *

><p>After a long walk we met back up with Danny, Amber and Tucker<p>

They learned the train they came in on was ready to go, So Blaze, Ed, Al, Danny raced to the train, Tucker and Jazz and Amber were going to stay in Rush Valley while Blaze, Ed, Al and Danny go to Dublith

"OH NO! THE TRAIN IS LEAVING!" Ed yelled chasing after it "GET MOVING YOU GUYS!"

Al made it onto the train while Blaze and Danny made a jump for it and manged to get on board

"Well i guess this is it" Winry said chasing after Ed "Be careful out there!"

"You too!" Ed said noticing the end of the cement was getting far closer "You better train" He made the leap of faith and Al caught his arm pulling him on to the train "Granny's probably worried about you! Make sure you give her a call!"

"I don't need _**You**_ of all people to remind me!" Winry yelled making a quick stop

"HAHAHA! Make sure you steal some of that old geezer's secrets so that next time you can make me a better one of these" Ed said pointing to his arm

"You can count on it!" Winry yelled

"You keep Amber out of trouble while i'm gone Jazz!" Blaze yelled

"I will!" Jazz yelled back while Amber fired a warning shot at the train

"You missed me!" Blaze said sticking out his tongue

"Next stop, Dublith" Ed said walking inside the train

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued<strong>_


	12. Update

I'm going away for awhile and i don't know when i'll be back. But do not worry, I will be working hard on these stories while i'm gone.


End file.
